The Holder
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: For almost fifteen years her life was normal. For almost fifteen years she didn't know she held the key. For almost fifteen years she will finally see life in a different way. Sequel to Hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to the story: **_**The Holder**_ **and I hope you people enjoy it. Your thoughts count for my story so please don't hold back! **

_**Disclaimer: I only own my characters, not Alcatraz…sadly… **_

* * *

_I confusedly sat in the waiting room at the hospital and I had no idea why; standing up, I slowly step down the empty hallways. It echoed softly, and I was worried that no one was here, but why wouldn't know one be here? _

_It's a hospital for crying out loud! _

_My hand grabbed the edge of the wall and I quietly peeked my head around the corner finding another empty hallway. I passed the rooms which held no one; they were just as ghostly as out here…except for one. I grab the knob and creaked the door open and my body froze at the entrance. _

_It was Rebecca, but she looked pale. Her lips were no a natural color and her eyelids were dangerously blue. I ran over to her and put my ear against her chest to hear a heartbeat._

_But none. _

"_Rebecca? Rebecca! Rebecca please wake up! You can't die on me, wake up," I screamed, violently shaking her, but it was no use. _

_She was dead. _

_Tears were running down my face and my nose began to get stuffy with mucus. I held her cold, waxy hand against my warm, alive hand. _

"_This could have been prevented if you only given the key to that man, Ramona," spoke a deep voice and I snap my head to the door. It was a short, chubby man with a gray suit and glasses that made his face more round. He smirked, leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his small pockets; I just stare at him in confusion. _

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?" I held to Rebecca's hand for comfort since I felt safer with her. _

_Dead or alive._

"_You wouldn't do this to your own family know would you, sweetie? I thought I would get a hug from my great-granddaughter," he faked hurt and my brown eyes widen in shock; I was gaping, my heart stopped beating since I couldn't wrap what the man said. He moved forward towards me and I back away, never letting go. "This all could have been prevented if you only given the key, Ramona." _

"_What key? I don't have a key!" I yelled at my great-grandfather, but it didn't seem right for me. "I don't have a key…" _

"_Oh but you do; check your pockets," he calmly ordered and I hesitated for a moment. Moving my hand to my left pocket, I searched but found nothing inside. "The other side, darling." Fishing through the right side, I went deep until my fingers hit something. _

_Something small and metal. _

_Quickly taking it out, I started to shake when I averted my eyes to the item in my hand. It was a key all right, but how did it get in there? _

_How?_

"_I-I didn't have-e this-s before," I stuttered in disbelief and the man simply laughed at my response. He came closer to me, cupping my face. _

"_You always had it with you, Ramona. You always had it with you."_

The alarm from the clock screamed throughout the room and I let my hand sniff for the snooze button. Banging repeatedly, I finally shut off the alarm and loudly sighed for no reason. I felt sweaty at the…nightmare?

Was it a nightmare if nothing scary really happened to me? It wasn't a pleasant dream either since I found Rebecca dead in a hospital room. Sitting up, I let my hands rest on the purple bed sheets for a moment and stared out of the window. I could see the light fighting to enter, but couldn't; looking at the clock, it read 9:00am. Searching for my phone, I tapped the screen and logged into my Facebook account remembering I need to go see my friends. Leaving the bed, I grabbed a towel and head to the bathroom for a shower.

The only place where I could forget the world, but this dream wouldn't go away no matter how long I stayed inside a soak myself.

* * *

I head out the door, placing my black fedora hat on my head and skipping down the steps. The converse sneakers bang on the pavement, making my way to the park. Down the streets, I saw stores of different things. From coffee shops to liquor stores, the hilly streets of San Francisco never seem to surprise me one bit. I took advantage of the summer air since school will begin in almost three weeks and I felt nervous.

It would be my first year in high school and my little circle of friends are separating to different schools. It wasn't fair, but it was our choice. I was accepted to High School of Photography and Visual Design and I couldn't be happier. Now it was a matter of time on getting use to the large school in September.

I just pray I don't pass out at the school entrance…

Quickly sitting on the bench near the water fountain, I texted my friends to come and they said they would be there in a few minutes. Patiently waiting, I look at the other people at the park. Mostly it was adults jogging or taking their dogs for a walk. Compared to them, I felt lazy since I sat down, but hey, I woke up early and it takes a lot of energy to do so.

In other words, I did my part.

Getting bored, I played Angry Birds to pass the time and it seem to work since all my attention was trying to fly this bird to kill the green, ugly pigs.

It was strangely addicting.

Another person plopped down on the bench, and I glimpsed at the man who was trying to catch his breath. He wore a brown, worn-out jacket, denim jeans and some black shoes. He looked at me and I quickly turn the other way since I didn't want to give this stranger the wrong idea. I could still feel his eyes lingering on me and I grew annoyed.

"Could you stop looking at me?" I snapped and he slightly jumped in surprise. I saw a sweat trickled down the side of his face and he rubbed his forehead. His blue eyes pierced my own eyes and he grew closer. I scooted away, trying to put some distance between us, but his hand held the rail for support. He then pointed a finger at me.

"You…look like someone…I know…" he breathed and I just gave him a ridiculous look; his face then glowed in cheerfulness and he snapped his fingers. "You look just like her! I can't believe it! The eyes, they're the same…"

Okay, this man is crazy.

"Look here, um, man; I have no _idea_ what you're talking about, but you're freaking me out," I complained, abruptly standing up.

"Wait!" The blonde stranger grabbed my wrist and I roughly pulled away in fright.

"Don't _ever_ touch me!" I screamed now causing a scene that made people watch. "I have no fucking clue who you are, but leave me alone!" I lowered my voice. "My father is a cop so I would watch out." I sharply turned and stomped away. I heard whispers flying in the air, but I didn't pay attention to them. That guy was lucky I didn't scream 'rape' or else his sweaty ass would be in a jail cell. Though, in the back of my head, there was this _small_ feeling.

A feeling that I knew that man. I don't know when or where, but I felt that I knew him. The eyes he had were just as bright as grandpa's.

Both were blue.

Except grandpa's eyes were filled with happiness while the other guy had guilt in them.

Guilt…

* * *

**That's chapter one people! What do think of the beginning? Love it, hate it, let me know okay? Constructive criticism is welcomed! Until next time…**

**-**_**WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! :D Here's chapter two ^_^ **

_**Disclaimer: I own my characters, not Alcatraz (TV show or prison) **_

* * *

For the past six months, Rebecca was acting different.

She was moody.

She was down.

She wasn't herself and I know why: her partner.

Grandpa told me her partner die from the man they were chasing and I felt horrible for Rebecca. Will and Rebecca were very close. They had this vibe around them that seemed right and their friendship was like no other. Now he's gone and it's all because of that bastard.

He's causing Rebecca to feel guilty.

To feel like shit.

Even though I don't know this guy, or seen this guy, I just want to give him a piece of my mind. I want him to know what he has caused and I want him to pay. It was the same attitude I gave to Rebecca and she just laughed, patting my hair as if I were a small child. I pouted of course, but at least I made her smile that day.

Any smile would have work for her at that moment.

I held the Nikon camera in my hands and I slightly frowned at it. I wasn't upset of the camera, but was it was a beginner's. All freshmen who are taking photography need to use this camera; we're beginners so they're just helping us out. It was like training wheels on bike.

They'll be off soon throughout the four years in school.

For now, I have to stick with this until they saw I was ready, which I will be next year.

Quietly passing a peaceful neighborhood, I took random pictures in boredom. One was a tree that the sun was hitting perfectly and the other was a squirrel running. I was quite proud of myself that I caught an incredible time picture of the animal. The background was blurry, but the squirrel was frozen in place, his tail all bushy and feet up.

Looking around, I saw a man standing in front of the door. He looked like he was waiting for a person to open, but he gave off this weird air. He quickly turns around and our eyes lock; his were filled with anger mixed with betrayal. I rapidly pick up speed, glancing back one more time and my heart beat louder when he turned his body at my direction. It seemed he wanted to follow me, to stop me, but the door opened making him quit his intended action.

I breathed again.

First the blonde stranger and now him.

I'm scared that I'm attracting the wrong group…

My phone buzzed and I dig through my pocket to find it. Taking it out, I noticed that Ethan sent me text asking for the homework. I rolled my eyes, smirking at the message, but what would I expect from him. This boy always forgot about the science homework that he would have failed last semester if I wasn't there.

* * *

"So I was doing these tricks with my skateboard, right? And some idiot wanted to try them, probably cocky or something, but instead it was an epic fail! You should had seen him fall, man, I knew from the beginning it was going to turn bad," Ethan described his story. I munched on the pizza, mindlessly nodding even though I wasn't interested. Leo hysterically laughed his head off while Irene quietly fiddled with her pudding. Sometimes Irene reminds me of a mouse since she wasn't the wild type and was easily afraid. Last Halloween, we visited a haunted house for fun; Irene came out violently shaking while being carried out by Leo.

She was shy and not in favored for large social groups which is something we had in common, but underneath all that, she had a great sense of humor. You need to take time to interact with someone like her. She keeps herself hidden and a mystery, but once you gain her trust, they'll easily come off.

Irene rolled her eyes, but took a small bite from her chocolate pudding. The cafeteria was buzzing with excitement. Gossiping flying everywhere and rumors spread. It was just a normal high school and I gotten used to it.

"It's not _that_ funny, Leo," murmured Irene and he stop laughing like a maniac. "In fact, it's quite low that you would laugh at something like that."

"You shouldn't be talking, Irene. I remember you were dying when I slipped from a banana peel," he smugly stated and she sighed.

"That's because _you_ were the one hurt. There's a difference," she smirked and I chuckled. Of course she would find it acceptable to laugh at her friend's embarrassment, but not a stranger's. Leo poked her stomach and Irene slapped his finger away, growling.

Just a normal high school…

* * *

"Rebecca! Rebecca!" I yelled, knocking the door of her apartment. I prayed that she was home since I had nowhere else to go. The door pried open and she leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. I sheepishly smiled, rubbing my neck. "Hey-y, buddy," I punched her arm playfully.

"Come on in."

"Okay..." Rebecca step aside and I enter her apartment, holding on the strap of my school bag. The door closed and she walked to the kitchen. I heard glasses clank and I lazily sat on her couch.

"Thirsty?" she hollered and I asked for a Coke; I scanned the room and my eyes landed on the yellowish files on the coffee table. Her footsteps boomed and she came, two drinks in hand. I gratefully took the cup and said thank you. "So," she took a sip, "what brings you here?"

"Lock out from my house again," I embarrassedly mumbled, but was loud enough for her to hear and laugh. "Hey! I forgot my keys since I was running late for school."

"Yeah, okay. Probably your dad is going to call you in two hours wondering where you are," she said and I waved her off.

"I'm with you. He won't worry that much," I finished my drink and set it down on the table. My eyes averted to the folders again and I grew curious. "Rebecca?" She hummed in response. "What's that?"

"Just work, that's all."

"Oh…criminals?"

"You could say that," she yawned and I nodded, but what did she mean by that? Grabbing a random folder, I asked her if I could look at one. Rebecca didn't say anything at first, but finally told me yes.

Weird…

Slowly opening it, my heart stopped and I began to shake in horror. Rebecca noticed and she held my shoulder, yelling my name. "Ramona! Ramona, what's wrong?"

"Him-m…" I pointed to the mug shot picture of the man. The same man from six months ago. "It's-s him!" Rebecca forced me to face her, the blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How do you know this man? Did you see him anywhere?"

"Six months ago…at the park," I look down at the folder and it was indeed him. Skimming the paper, my eyes landed on his name.

Thomas Madsen.

"He has the same last name as you, Rebecca," I whispered in disbelief, but then realized it the same name as her grandfather. The one where my grandpa would always tell stories about them being guards at Alcatraz. But it didn't make sense! If that was Rebecca's grandfather, isn't he supposed to be old like mine? He isn't supposed to be young like Rebecca; that's physically impossible. I glanced at her and she was now talking on her phone furiously.

I was scared.

"Did he say anything to you? Did he hurt you? My goodness, Ramona, why didn't you say anything?" Rebecca bombarded me with questions, becoming the protective parent or older sister.

"No he didn't hurt me and it wasn't a big deal! I thought I would never see him again," I snapped and she sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Although, he did say something to me."

"What did he say, Ramona? Tell me everything." Her eyes were hard and her jaw tight. I knew she wasn't angry at me, but at him.

"He said I reminded him of someone. Someone he knew and that I looked just like her with the eyes. The eyes," I muttered; even to this day, what he said still haunted me. Who did I remind of him?

My mother? No.

My grandmother? It's a possibility.

Rebecca cupped my face and I stared at her concerned blue eyes.

They reminded me of him. Of Thomas.

"Listen, Ramona. Stay _away_ from that man, if you ever see him again," she paused, looking the other way for a second, "call _me_."

"Why? Is he dangerous?"

"He's the one who killed my partner…" That's when it clicked. Him breathing heavily, the sweaty forehead. It all made sense, but I had one question.

"How is it possible? If he's your grandfather, then how is he still young? That is what's confusing me." Rebecca slipped her hand away from me and onto her lap. She didn't look at me and just thought for a moment.

"It's quite difficult to explain, Ramona, but I don't want you to get suck into this. If you see him again, call me."

"So he's still out there?"

"Out there and armed."

* * *

**Chapter two is done! What do you people think? Really love to hear your thoughts ^_^. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Love them ^_^ Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters…**_

* * *

"Mom! Can I go to the carnival with my friends?" I begged as she was washing the dishes; her back was towards me, but I knew there was a small smile on her tan face. Turning the faucet off, she faced me, her hands on the sink for support.

"Fine, but what time are you coming home?" She brushed her straight hair behind her ear and I thought for a second.

"At like five; five-thirty the latest," I answered and she hummed, but I knew she had another question up her sleeve.

"_Quien va contigo_?"

"My friends, mom, I told you that already," I smirked and she rolled her brown eyes at me. My mom said fine and I squealed, running out the door.

"Be careful! _Tenga_ _cuidado_!" She yelled from the house and I nodded so she knows I agreed with her and that I could get to the carnival sooner. She would always mix in Spanish when she would talk ever since I was little. She said I should be considered lucky that I could speak two languages since it could work as an advantage for jobs.

My mom was half Mexican and half Puerto Rican; I had much respect for her since my grandparents immigrated to the U.S. She had to strive for many years, always working and maintaining her 4.0 GPA while helping out her parents. It's incredible where she is today: one of the finest lawyers in California.

But I didn't want to be a lawyer.

That wasn't me and I don't have the patience for it like she did.

I would dropout on the first day…

* * *

"Ramona, let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Irene excitedly exclaimed while pulling my arm. The carnival in town was always fun. Colorful flags and everyone is just so damn cheerful. From old people to small kids running around, the carnival was the only place that brings anyone together in peace. We stood on line, a couple in front of us, and waited for our turn. The line moved like a snail and I impatiently tapped my foot. Irene was jumpy as if she ate fourteen chocolate bars and is on a sugar rush. I laughed at her actions. Finally we got on the blue cart, it swung slightly due to our weight, but I wasn't scared. The man pulled a switch and we slowly moved backwards. Irene clapped and I joined, making ridiculous noises in the air.

That's when a crow abruptly fell and the Ferris Wheel stopped. Shots roared in the air and Irene began to cry and panic. The cart above us was swing violently and the girl screamed in horror; a head appeared at the side and I realized the guy wasn't moving. The girl continued to screech into the sky until another shot rang and she went quiet.

"Bring us down!" Irene pleaded, tears running down her now ghostly pale face. I comfort her, but couldn't help but cry as well. We were just two teenagers who were in a mist of a shooting range.

We could have died.

The rest of the people followed Irene's action and all of them begged to get off clearly not wanting to get shot. Police sirens sang and grew louder as it came closer; I felt blood spill on my shoulder and I started hyperventilating. The wheel slowly moved and we finally made it to the ground. We quickly unbuckle the belts but it felt as if I was solving a rubric's cube. Finally unbuckling them, we ran away from the Ferris Wheel. Ethan and Leo hurried to our sides clearly terrified on what just happened.

Paramedics rolled into the scene and I noticed the recognizable blonde hair in the confused crowd. Her blue eyes widen when she saw me and scrambled through the people.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt?" Rebecca rapidly asked, her hands checking my shirt since there was blood on it.

"Y-yeah. We're fine, but the people-e…" I quiver, fresh tears now forming in my eyes. "The people above us…they-y, they-y were shot-t. They were shot!" Policemen quickly enter and I saw my father who ran in panic.

"Ramona! Oh goodness," he breathed in relief as he hugged me. "I thought you were hurt!" I cried in his chest and he began soothing me, brushing my hair. Rebecca was now talking to a chubby man with curly, long hair tied back. I saw Irene sitting in my father's cop car, a blanket around her; I rub my arms, still shaking. Three bags passed by, all filled with the three people whose lives were cut short by a small, flying bullet.

A small, flying bullet.

I will never go on a Ferris Wheel ever again…

* * *

"So your dad picking you up again?" Ethan asked and I sadly nodded. Ever since that shooting incident he wouldn't let me out of his sight. Even my mother, for once, agreed with his actions claiming it's for my own protection.

"Yeah. This will probably go on for like, ever," I mumbled, placing my cheek on my hand. We were sitting down on the steps of the school and I was glad Ethan would wait with me.

I felt less lonely.

"I wouldn't blame him, Ramona. I mean, you and Irene were almost shot," he pointed out and I just shook my head.

"It wasn't directed towards us!"

"It could have been. What if you two were sitting on the cart above?" What he said made me shut up. What would have happened if we were on that? Could we have died from the bullets?

Would _I_ have died?

A honk snapped my back to reality and it was my dad pulling in front of the school. I waved goodbye at Ethan and he nodded, leaving the other direction. I skip to the car door and open it, slipping inside. Placing my seatbelt on, my dad drove away and onto the endless road.

"How was school, honey?" He tries to strike up a conversation and I simply shrugged, opening the window to let in some fresh air.

"Same old. Same old," I dully replied and he hummed; I saw his eyes looking at the rear-view mirror while I rested my head on my hand.

"Look, I know you're still shaking up with what happened three days ago–"

"I'm not, dad," I interrupted him. "I'm just tired that's all." His hands loosen on the wheel when we came to a red light. I could see the stress on his face: all down and wrinkly. His brown eyes were slightly droopy and red. Has he gotten any sleep?

"I'm sorry…it's just I'm worried for you, Ramona. I thank the lord that nothing happened to you and you're safe, but," he paused and the light turned green. He made a right and picked up speed.

"But what?"

"I could have lost you…_we_ could have lost you on that day. Me, your mother, your brother, Rebecca, grandpa and grandma."

"But you didn't."

"But we could _have_, I'm just glad it didn't happened," he whispered softly to the road and I just gaze at him. After that we fell silent in the car; the only thing that was heard was my heartbeat and maybe my dad's too. I did notice their concern about me, but too much and I could suffocate. He made another turn before coming to a red light.

"So did you find the person responsible for the shooting?"

"No, in fact we're not sure where the shooting came from…" he muttered, gripping on the wheel harshly before pulling away.

"What about Rebecca and her new partner?"

"Them too; gosh why does everything have to be complicated!" he complained and I shrugged telling him it was his decision on becoming a police officer. "I know it was, Ramona." He smirked and I chuckled.

"Sure, Officer Archer," I read from his golden badge and he moved away, smiling.

"It's dad for you, sweetheart," he corrected and I waved him off in dismiss.

"Details, details…" We finally arrived home and I exited out of the car. I watched as my dad drive away since he needed to head back to work and I didn't mind. Looking across the street, I froze when I saw who it was.

Thomas Madsen.

He stood behind a red convertible with a small smile, but I had fright written all over my face. I slowly walk backwards and he moved forward.

That bastard just wants to die does he?

Fishing through my pockets, I tried to find my phone in this black hole, but couldn't find it. Life just loves me doesn't it? I was too focused on looking for the phone that I didn't noticed him come closer and cover my mouth. I began kicking and screaming, but that was muffled from his large hand. He struggled as he dragged me behind some house.

I was backed against the wall, my eyes clearly afraid from what could happen next and I didn't want to think about it.

"I'll let go _if_ you promise you don't scream, okay?" He quietly whispered in my ear and I quickly nodded, my fingers crossed. He slowly let go and I took the opportunity for freedom.

"Help! Someone help m–" I yelled, but his rough hand was slapped back on my mouth.

"I told you not to scream!" He hissed and I glared at him; I bit his hand and he yelled, backing away. I went into a pathetic defense position that I saw from a movie.

I don't take karate classes okay.

"You better start talking or else I call the mother fucking cops on you," I fiercely threaten. "Or better yet, I'll call Rebecca; she'll probably like to meet you."

"No-o need for that, Ramona–"

"How do you know my name?" I cut him off, still glaring at him and he put his hands up in surrender. "Answer me!" He closes his eyes while mumbling something. I perked my ears since I couldn't hear him. "What did you say?"

"I said you're just like your grandmother!" he repeated louder and I scoffed my hair now messy thanks to him. His eyes scan me in awed as if he doesn't believe it. "You're just like her…"

"What's your name?" I asked even though I knew his name. All I need is a gun and I could be like Rebecca when she's dealing with criminals like him.

"Thomas Madsen," he answered, lowering his hands to his sides. "Listen, we're family. We're family, Ramona."

"Shut up," I growled at what he was saying. "Don't make shit up, Thomas." He glared at my comment and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm not lying, Ramona! We're related to each other; we're blood, Ramona," he confidently stated and I stared at him with a cold gaze.

"Give me one _legitimate_ reason why I shouldn't call Rebecca on you," I sneered and he gulped, but a small smirk fell on his pointy face.

"You need me, Ramona. I need you and you need me; you'll know why, but not now," he said and I was confused. What in the world did he mean by that? Looking up, I saw that he was gone and I groaned for being distracted. Finding my phone in my bag, I dialed Rebecca's number and her it rang.

"_Madsen._"

"Hey, Rebecca, it's me, Ramona. I saw him again, Rebecca. I saw him again." I told her while looking across the street. He ran away, but I knew this bastard was hiding and watching me from a distance.

I knew…

* * *

**That's chapter three ^_^! And SkylarKnite; yes they're related :) Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I'll like to give a special shout-out to SachikoGreato. Not only did you reviewed, but also alerted and favored this story, **_**but**_** also alerted and favored me XD! I was literally like this: o.o when I saw my mailbox. To answer your question, it was Jack Sylvane since he was betrayed by his brother and hurt from his ex-wife/sister-in-law, so yeah. On with the story ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own my characters, the rest belong to FOX…**_

* * *

I carelessly sat on the couch in a cross-legged position; my shoulders were slumped as Rebecca paced in front of me in distress. Her partner, Diego Soto, was sitting in besides me clearly letting Rebecca cool off.

Smart man.

"So he came after you, chatted a bit, and disappeared?" She finally spoke and I nodded, sitting up straight.

"Yup; well you forgot the part where I bit him, but I'll let it slide," I happily replied with a cheeky smile. Rebecca rolled her eyes at me, a small smirk forming on her tense face.

"I'll never understand you, Ramona."

"No one ever does." Soto shifted as he took out some papers from his brown, leather bag. It was about Thomas and his mug shot still sent me chills. Even when he's not physically here, he manages to do that. "But he said we're related. That's bizarre because he isn't in my family tree; both of my grandparents were an only child, so it wouldn't make any sense. I'm positive he isn't from Mexican or Puerto Rican heritage either." Soto chuckled at my statement and I smiled; Rebecca finally sat down while looking at the files lay out on the coffee table.

"That really doesn't make any sense…" she mumbled under her breath, her hand rubbing her smooth chin.

"Then why did he say it and in a serious voice too!" I screamed before sliding on the couch, putting a pillow over my head and screaming in it. "Isn't high school hard enough for me? Now I have to deal with psycho man who is clearly _too_ young for his age wanting something from me! Why me? What the heck do I, a freaking fourteen-almost-fifteen year old girl, have for _him_?"

I'm getting a headache.

"Calm down, Ramona," Rebecca said, pulling the pillow away from my face and tossing it aside. "Soto and I are going to get the bottom of this." I faced her, my eyes stressed.

"Really?" I slowly asked and she confidently nodded, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Really; right, Soto?"

"You have my word, Ramona," he grinned, his eyes beaming and I sighed a relief knowing this weight was off my poor shoulders. My eyes gazed at his picture again and the uncomfortable feeling came back again.

It felt weird.

I knew that Rebecca and Soto would keep that promise, but it wasn't a guarantee; they can't just drop whatever it is that they do for me. I would feel selfish and slightly weak since I need to depend on other people, Rebecca warned me of him. She warned me he was armed and dangerous, but if he was that type of person, why didn't he take out a weapon?

Did he even come armed?

Okay, headache forming again.

* * *

Four weeks passed and I was walking with Irene; we were at the library doing some research for history, but also to get out of the house. Plus, today was a fairly good day. The temperatures weren't too cold nor hot so why not take advantage of this fine weather?

"…and that's why you should never sleep with an ice bag behind your back," Irene finished talking and I just stared at her, dumbfound. She saw my face and giggled, brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Remind me again how we got from YouTube to your weird story?" I slowly asked, shaking my head with a small smile on my face.

"I don't know…" she mumbled quietly and I snorted. Taking out my phone, I checked to see if I had any messages, but I didn't. We continued our way down the street and I realized my grandpa's bar was coming up. "Oh! Did they, you know, found the shooter?" She bit her lips all nervously since she was still traumatized from that.

"Yeah, they did. Rebecca and Soto found him; said his name was Ernest Cobb."

"That's good since he's now locked up in jail."

"Yeah…" Silence took over and I didn't feel awkward about it. In fact, a little silence between us was good since we get to think privately for a moment. I thought about Madsen and realized that we only met twice and he made such an impact on me.

Twice.

I was deep in thought that I didn't hear Irene screaming my name. I continued walking until I bumped into a person. I snapped back to reality and noticed I banged into a man and my face flushed red in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, mister!" I quickly apologized and he simply looks at me, his face containing no emotion whatsoever.

"Ramona!" The footsteps grew louder and she stood next to me, breathless. How fast had I walked, eh that doesn't matter. "My gosh, Ramona, pay attention next time!" She quickly apologizes to the man and pulls my arm, dragging me away. I look back and he just stood there at the corner of the street; his black jacket perfectly still. He continues to eye our direction, specifically me and I did the same. He reminded me of someone since I know I saw him before. In a picture, but I don't know when.

"Com'on, Ramona," Irene complains and pulls me harder. For a small girl, she's quite strong; note to self: never make her angry.

"Wasn't that weird?" I blurted out and we stopped; Irene turns around to face me, hands on her hips. "What happened a couple of minutes before?"

"How is that weird? You bumped into the guy because you didn't listen!" she sassed and I rolled my brown eyes at her.

"I'm talking about how he didn't say anything. He just stayed quiet and his face was all emotionless," I explained, but Irene shook her head.

"You're stupid."

"_I'm_ stupid? Who's the one begging me to help with her algebra classwork, huh?" I retorted with a smug smile and she stick her tongue at me in a childish way. "I thought so."

* * *

My mother had a day off and was busy cooking some quesadillas for lunch. I hungrily waited at the table, my leg shaking impatiently. The doorbell rang followed by rapid knocks on the door; I walk and open it only to find my grandmother rushing inside, crying.

"Grandma, what's wrong?" I asked in concern and she didn't say anything, but cry. My mom quickly appeared and comfort grandma. I just saw the old lady shiver, tears running down and her chest heavily breathing.

"R-Ray! He-e's been kidnapped-d!" She yelled, strutting between words, and I began to panic. What cruel bastard would kidnap my grandpa for? "R-Rebecca called-d me and told-d what happened-d; oh Maria! I'm worried-d!" She broke down in my mother's arms, crying harder than before. I saw as my mom led my grandma to the couch while caressing her grayish hair that has been tied back.

"Calm down, Evelyn; everything will be fine. Rebecca and William are going to find Ray. They're going to find him and he's going to be fine." My mother tried to sooth her gently; I sat down beside grandma while my mom went to call for my dad or the workplace.

"Grandma, everything is going to be fine," I reassured and she began to sniffle; her beautiful eyes red. "Like my mom said: they're going to fine him."

"Oh sweetheart, I pray for that. I pray that he's all right and isn't hurt," she wailed and I hugged her tightly. She needed her family right now and that's what I'm doing.

"Did anyone see him before he disappeared?" I asked and she slowly nodded, wiping away the tears.

"A worker at the bar said Ray went out to take the garbage, but never returned; he saw some man across the street." Man across the street? I remembered earlier today that I saw a man who was across the street. Probably the one I bumped into, but my grandmother didn't say a description.

I just hope grandpa was okay…

* * *

**That's chapter four! I'll be skipping some episodes since some of them won't be any use for me and some will. Anyways, I was such in a happy mood that I decided to write another chapter XD! Love the reviews, brings happiness to my heart! Until next time…**

**-**_**WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much news, but enjoy ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters…**_

* * *

Seeing my grandmother in this state killed me. She was just an old woman; she didn't need to worry for anything! Grabbing my jacket, I saw my mother rush out of the kitchen, her eyes narrowed.

"Where do you think you're going?" She surprisingly asked, her hand on her left hip. I turn around while putting on the jacket roughly.

"Going to find grandpa and I'm serious," I glance at my grandma who stared at me with teary eyes and it motivated me more. "I'll call you if I find him." With that, I left and my mother started yelling out Spanish words to release her anger and astonishment.

I was walking, correction: running to my grandparent's house. I wasn't sure where to begin because it was just an instinct. I just _had_ to do something.

If someone messed with _my_ family, shit is about to go down. I don't care if you're the freaking President of some nation or commander of some military squad. You mess with them, I'll be your worst nightmare; never underestimate a teenage girl.

Just don't.

* * *

Here's the thing.

One: I have _no_ idea where to start.

Two: I have _no _idea where to start.

And three: I'm hungry.

Strolling the down street, I saw a flicker of blonde hair inside a store; backing up, I caught a good look and noticed it was Rebecca. Rushing inside, I called her name and she turned around in surprise while I ignored the other two people.

"Rebecca! Did you find him yet?" I asked worriedly and she sadly shook her hand. I saw a picture she held and I she gave it to me. It was a photo of my grandpa when he was young and standing next to him was another man.

Taking a closer look, it was not just any person.

It was Madsen.

And they were hugging.

Smiling too like best friends!

"What kind of sorcery is this?" I exclaimed and all three stared at me as if I grew two extra heads. "What?"

"Never mind," Rebecca waved it off and taking the picture so it could be examined by some fifteen year old guy. We watched as the guy did his work and I was amazed on how well he worked with computers.

It was pretty incredible.

"What is he trying to do?" I questioned to Rebecca and she told me that he's trying to find out the neighborhood in the picture. I nodded and continue to watch him do his work which wasn't that long. We found out that the location was at China Basin and the two automatically left the room and I followed behind.

"No, Ramona. You're staying," Rebecca sternly said and I glared, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm going with you, Rebecca; you and I both know _very_ well I'm stubborn," I snapped and we had a fierce stare-down contest. Soto was standing awkwardly near the car not knowing what to do.

Smart man, again.

"Ramona," she warned.

"Rebecca," I used the same tone and she huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, come with us, but you're staying in the car!" I strutted to the backseat while Soto enters the passenger side. The car engine roar to life and it rolled away from the comic book store. I leaned against the window, glancing outside watching everything pass by in a blur.

"We'll find you, grandpa…" I whispered to myself and Rebecca glimpsed at the rear-view mirror in concern.

* * *

"Stay here with Soto, Ramona," Rebecca order and she exited the car, running to the rundown house. I watched with my brown eyes as she grabbed a hold of her gun in case someone attacked her. She knows what to do and how to do it, but I always felt afraid she would get hurt. Rebecca kicked the door open and rushed inside.

Screw this.

Unbuckling my belt, I exited the car with Soto yelling my name.

"Ramona! Get back in here!"

"I'm going to save my grandpa, Soto!" I screamed and ran inside the house, but soon realized I should have listen to him. A gun was pointed towards me and it was the same man I bumped earlier; he held Rebecca hostage and I saw my grandfather handcuffed to a radiator.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed in fright and I look back at the man with the gun.

"So this is your granddaughter," he muttered, slowly advancing towards me and I step back. "I have to say, Ray, she has her eyes."

"Leave her alone, Guy! She has nothing to do with this and neither does Rebecca!" He roared with so much rage that I began to whimper. Guy glared at his direction before focusing on me again.

"You had lived your life, Ray. You have a family and what the hell do I get? Being thrown to a different time and my _own_ family dead!" he spat and I heard a click coming from the gun.

I'm going to die.

"Your daughter is still alive, Guy," Rebecca reassured him, but he bitterly laughed, holding her tighter.

"No she isn't. They're dead; my daughter and wife: dead." He aimed the gun directly at me and I sent her a panic look. I begin to shake since this bullet could end me just how it could have at the carnival.

Except I saw the gun.

"She's alive, Guy. With children of her own; _your_ grandchildren," she slowly reasoned and began to explain things about what she said. How she would climb on him like he was furniture; he slowly loosens his grip and I thought he was going to drop his gun until the door slammed.

"Get down!" an old man screams and Rebecca covers me for protection. I cover my ears and close my eyes, but I could still hear the gunshots. Her weight leaves and I slowly turn to see Guy on the floor, his leg heavily bleeding. I gasped, but then rush to my grandpa and hug him like no tomorrow; he comforts me and Rebecca lets him free.

More police sirens were heard and I help my grandfather to his feet. I led him out the house and a pair of paramedics took care of him. I saw Rebecca talk to Guy who was sitting in a car and I slowly approached him. Rebecca left to talk to the old, grumpy man and I stood in front of him; he looked up to see me.

"What you said inside; what did you mean I 'look like her'?" He sighed, wrapping the blanket around him.

"Your eyes. You got them from Evelyn, I could tell."

"How do you know my grandmother?" I curiously asked and he chuckled deeply, rubbing his chin.

"Because I was a close friend of hers when she was young. You could ask her about me and she'll know; I even know your own grandfather."

"But how? How do you know them if you haven't aged a bit?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion and he chuckled again, a small smile on his face.

"I don't even know the answer. All I know is that I woke up in the future."

"Why did you kidnap him though?" I needed answers and I'll get them one way or another.

"Because I needed him to take me to Tommy Madsen," he answered and I froze in the spot and he eyed me. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Guy snorted in disbelief, shaking his head slowly. "Tell me what?" I asked louder because he was taking a long time to answer.

"They're brothers. Tommy and Ray are brothers," he stated seriously and I gasped. I searched to see if he was lying, but his eyes told the truth. My grandfather was Tommy's brother. Tommy was my grandfather's brother.

They were brothers!

That would mean he would be my great-uncle…

"_We're related to each other; we're blood, Ramona…"_

He wasn't lying.

Thomas Madsen was my great-uncle.

My great-uncle and I was his great-niece.

"It can't be…" I whispered in horror. "It can't be!"

"Ramona!" Rebecca yelled and rushed to my side, shaking me. I just stared at Guy and he felt pity for me. I was related to a criminal.

Does Rebecca know?

Do my own parents know?

My grandmother?

My aunt, Meredith?

"I want to leave," I murmured and Rebecca pulled me away from Guy. I just slide inside her car and watch everything become a blur.

I need a nap.

* * *

**That was chapter** **five! Hope you like it. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCesnoredXD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the favorites! ^_^ anything is appreciated so keep that in mind. Updates won't be much since school is about to end and Regents is coming up in like two months for me T.T! Enough about my life, on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters…**_

* * *

Life slowly went back to normal for me.

Well slightly, I guess.

I still remember what Guy told me and for almost a week I couldn't look at my grandpa in the eye directly. It pains me to see that his own eyes were Thomas and that he had kept _that_ a secret from not only me, but to my dad and my aunt. To my brother, Anthony, to my own mother and probably Rebecca.

I think she knows too since she has been acting weird around grandpa.

Heading to school, walking finally, I ignored the music plugged into my ears and just mindlessly thought of him.

Of Tommy Madsen.

Hopping up the steps, I snake through the endless crowd of different students. These people have the nerve, the _nerve_ to stand in the middle of the hallways like they have nowhere else to go! Like, excuse me; I have an education to get unlike you people dilly-dallying in the damn hallways.

Freaking high school…

* * *

"Hey," Irene tapped me on the shoulder and I faced her. "Are you okay? You seem kind of lost or something."

"I'm fine, just a lot of stuff going on, that's all," I reassured her and she nodded, licking on her chocolate ice cream. We sat at a nearby ice cream shop when school was finished and I helped myself to cookies and cream. I dipped my plastic spoon on my frozen dessert, watching the people walk by while listening to Irene talk.

Her fingers snapped and I returned to reality, my eyes blinking "Wh-hat?"

"I said 'We should meet up with the guys later.' Seriously, Ramona, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just stuff going on," I firmly stated and she raised an eyebrow, cocking her head as if I wasn't telling the truth. "I'm serious!"

"Fine…"

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and I was just glad that school ended with the weekend soon coming. Making my way to the steps, I took out my keys and open the door, entering. Throwing the bag on the couch, I shuffle to the kitchen and rummage through the fridge. I decided to make myself a sandwich since no one was home and I had no choice but to make one.

The door knocked and I skipped to open in quickly. Standing outside, it was grandpa who had his wrinkled hands inside his jean pockets. I held onto the door in surprise, but a smile never leaving my face.

"Hi, grandpa! What brings you here?" I let him inside, closing the door; he walked to the living room, looking at the pictures on the table and near the TV.

"Just visiting; say, are your parents home?" I shook my head, running to the kitchen to get my sandwich before coming back. "How about Anthony?"

"Soccer practice," I stated before taking a massive bite of my sandwich.

I was hungry okay.

"Ramona," he started and I slightly cocked my head towards him. "Why did you go with Rebecca?" I swallow my food, coughing since it went a bit fast.

"What do you mean?"

"The day Guy kidnapped me? Why did you go with Rebecca?" His old, blue eyes stared at mine wanting an answer and I sighed. Sitting up straight, I place the plate on the coffee table.

"You should have seen grandma; she was crying so bad that I thought she could create the next Nile River in our home. She was hurt, grandpa; she was in pain and she worried of losing you." I could see the distress in his droopy eyes, but he controls them. "That's why I went with Rebecca; at first I was going to fine you on my own, but I found her and the rest you know."

"But you could have gotten hurt! Ramona, that wasn't the boldest move you made; you could have died right there in the spot. First Rebecca and now you?"

I glared. "Well I'm sorry if I care for my own grandfather. Why are you complaining for, grandpa, if I'm still alive?"

"It was a stupid move that could have killed you, Ramona," he grunted and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"I risked my life for _you_, grandpa!" I huffed. "Sure I make stupid mistakes, but I'm not perfect and neither are you." I tilted my face away from him. "What you are perfect at is keeping secrets from us…"

"What are you talking about?" His voice sounded confused and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! I know you and Thomas Madsen are brothers," I exclaimed and he mouth gawked. "Guy told me. He told me, grandpa; why should I find stuff about _this_ from someone else, huh?"

"Ramona," he frowned, rubbing his forehead. He felt guilty. "It's complicated. Please, you have to understand."

"Understand? I would have understood you if I _knew_, grandpa! Does grandma know? My dad? Aunt Meredith? Rebecca? Why keep something like that hidden from us?" I cried in desperation, falling silent for a minute. "I saw him…I saw Tommy twice…" I look up, tears running down. "He told me we were related and I had no idea how because you told me, Anthony and your children you were an only child! But I guess it's true. We are related and I had to slowly find that out." Grandpa abruptly stood from the couch, his fist curled tightly.

"I know," he whispered. "That bastard visited me when I was closing the bar. The nerve of him, his face showing up at my bar!" He screamed and I jumped, clearly not use to seeing my grandpa in full rage. "When he said he saw you, talked to you, I just snapped right there, Ramona!"

"I just don't get it; how could he be so young if he's your brother? That doesn't make sense!"

"Neither do I, Ramona," he agreed, muttering something under his breath. "But Rebecca knows and also your grandmother. She knew for a long time, Ramona."

"Are out going to tell my dad, your son? What about Aunt Meredith, your daughter?" I questioned. "They're your own children, grandpa, yet you keep something like that from them?"

"It was for their own protection, Ramona and for you and your brother. Something like what's going on is complicated to explain. Even I don't have the answers you're looking for." My eyes soften as he sighed; the pressure off his shoulders. "I knew Alcatraz was doing something to him. Doing something to everyone."

"Alcatraz?" He became a bobble head and I tried hard not to giggle since it would seem inappropriate for the time being. But why mention his work from the past?

"Yes; when I was young, I worked as a guard. Your grandmother worked there too and she would always take blood from him. Him and others, but didn't know why too," he responded slowly and I cautiously walked towards him. "It was one of the reasons that I became a guard, but I knew that wouldn't have happened because of my last name. They would have known of the relation and I wouldn't be hired so I had to change it."

"So…you were a Madsen?" He nodded and I slipped a hand through my wavy hair. "Well, at least that makes things clearer…"

"It was a tough decision, Ramona."

"I could see that, grandpa."

"If you ever see him again, _stay_ away from him. He's a dangerous man and I don't want you involved with what's happening." He strictly warned, pointed a shaking finger at me.

"That's the same thing Rebecca said to me, but what I don't get is that he looked…happy to see me. You should have seen his face. It was just glowing with light." I confessed and he snorted, not believing a word I said. I flopped down on the couch since this talked really tired me out. Grandpa sat beside me, rubbing my back for comfort.

"What's the matter?"

"You know, normal teen girls would worry about having the latest clothing. I have to worry about my great-uncle trying to find me." My cheek landed on my palm and I pouted. My grandpa chuckled, hugging me.

"I thought you said you were never normal?"

"I didn't mean it literally!" I groaned. "Can you take me to Rebecca's? I need to talk with her."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to get to Tommy and I guess I could help her out _some_ way…" Grabbing my keys from the hallway counter, we exited the house. Walking down the sidewalk, I skimmed through my phone in boredom.

What's happening right now and I still manage to be bored.

Incredible.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Ramona?" Rebecca asked as I entered her apartment. The door closed and I felt her footsteps behind.

"I need to talk to you." I answered and I greeted Soto who was sitting on a chair.

"About what?"

"Tommy Madsen." Just the mention of his name made the room turn cold and empty. I saw her shoulders become tense. Taking a seat, I looked for his folder through this pile and finally found it.

"You saw him again didn't you?" I could feel the protectiveness radiating from her and I rolled my eyes, skimming through the paper.

"No I didn't, but I think I could help you two out with him."

"How so? This is Madsen we're talking about," Soto explained and I snapped my body towards him, my hands landing on the folder.

"But he someone how comes to me. We talked twice and I have a feeling it wasn't our last. I know he'll appear again since he seems to be that type of person." Rebecca scratched her head, thinking about it and I wouldn't blame her. I'm practically offering myself as bait, but you need to take risks if you want to accomplish something.

"I'm not sure, Ramona. He's a criminal and you're just a young girl; I don't want to put you in that type of danger and neither would Hauser." I think she was talking about the old man who shot Guy when grandpa was kidnapped.

"Then convince him; Rebecca," I tried to reason with her. "If you ever want to catch him, you need someone to gain his trust. Someone to get close to him and that someone is me."

She still didn't look convinced, but I pleaded.

"We'll let Hauser have a say in this, but for the meantime you don't say anything. See him you call me, okay?" She flipped her blonde bangs away and I noticed her bright blue eyes were filled with concern.

"Fine, but now you tell me," I pointed to the folders on the table, "who are these people? I know they aren't normal and I want to know."

"Doc, call Hauser. I guess we need him here sooner," Rebecca ordered and he quickly too out his phone, dialing a number. I returned my focus on Tommy's file and saw his mug shot yet again.

I still can't believe he's my great-uncle…

* * *

**That's chapter six! Updates won't be on much due since school work will be a pain on me until June. Reviews welcomed ^_^! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the favorites and I think there was a story alert too, but I'm not sure. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters…**_

* * *

I read the rest of the folders that lied on the table and grew interested with each one. What got me more curious were the dates of their incarcerations; they all ranged from the late fifties to the early sixties. Soto shared some fun facts about them and I smiled since he was kind enough to inform me about these criminals.

These past criminals.

The door knocked and Rebecca opens it letting the person in. It was the old man Hauser; his face held that same tired and grouchy look. To me, he was the Grinch except he wasn't green and doesn't own a dog. His eyes averted to me and I squirmed under my seat, shifting my gaze back on the folder in my hands.

I could have sworn he snorted and I glared, but not at him.

I was too scared.

"Soto called saying it's an emergency," he began, tilting his white hair head to each of us. "So what is it?"

"Ramona here," Rebecca pointed at me, "saw Tommy Madsen. Twice; we're not sure why he's after her, but she saw and talked to him." I glanced at his footsteps approaching me and I slowly lifted my head up to see his wrinkled face. I silently swallowed the lump on my throat.

"So you saw Madsen, huh?" he said and I nodded. "What did he say to you, girl?"

I glared. "It's Ramona, man," I mocked his tone, "and the first time I saw him, he said I reminded him of someone, of her. The second time, he told me we were related, but I know that now." My eyes lowered sadly to my palms resting on my lap. "I know he's my uncle…"

"What do you mean?" Soto question, his arm landing on his leg and I looked at him.

"Remember when grandpa was kidnapped? Well the person, whose name is Guy, told me about their relation." All three stood silent, but Rebecca was now leaning against the wall with interest, her arms crossed. "I had a talk with grandpa today and he told me. He told me the truth and that only him and grandma knew. Only him and grandma…"

"Ray and Evelyn kept that a secret to everyone," I heard Rebecca murmured and nodded my head, sighing.

"He said it was for our protection, Rebecca," I flipped through the next folder my hands grabbed and it was Kit Nelson. My face turned in disgust when I read the crimes he did to young boys. Poor innocent children that looked around my own brother's age. "That would make Ray your real uncle too, you know? This will also make me your cousin, Rebecca." I smiled and she chuckled, her blonde hair bouncing.

"I guess it does." She walked to a seat on the couch and I nearly forgot the Grinch was still in the room. "But going back to Tommy, are you _sure_ you want to do it?"

"Do what?" Hauser's eyebrows' rose in curiosity, now having all of his attention on me. I sheepishly laughed, scratching my neck.

"Ramona, here, wants to help us catch Tommy Madsen," Soto blurted, moving his fingertips as like a child who was being punished by his mother.

"No. She's far too young," the old man rejected the idea, his hand slicing the air. "She can't be involved. Especially not with Madsen." I rose from my seat, placing my hands on my hips. Rebecca knew what was coming and lay back in her seat with a smirk on her face.

"Listen here," I grunted, my eyes narrowed in frustration. "While you are stressing your old ass finding these criminals, I offer the help to find one! This man has been _talking_ to me and might I say, that's an accomplishment," I pointed a finger at his direction. "If you ever want to catch this guy, you need to get close to him. Rebecca can't do it since she'll kill him the first minute she sees him," she laughed. "Soto here isn't much interest to him, no offense, Doc."

"None taken," he waved it off.

"And you," I chuckled at him, "you scare him away." He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it the next second; he knew I was right and I had a smug smile on my face. Hauser rubbed his eyes with his fingertips, muttering something.

"Fine," he finally agreed and I giggled, clapping like a small girl. Rebecca just smiled with Soto. "But only for Madsen. No one else." I pouted, but hey, at least it was something. Sitting back down, the three held a private discussion and I looked at another folder.

"I know him…" I whispered, but loud enough for them to quit talking and look at me. Flipping the folder towards them, I repeated it again.

"What do you mean you know him, Ramona?" Rebecca grabbed it from my hands, closing it.

"Well I don't exactly know him, but I saw him once before. I think I was going for a walk and I had my camera with me. Anyways, I noticed him standing in front of some house waiting for someone to answer and he looked at me. We stared at each other and his eyes held this curiosity about me. I thought he was going to follow me since his body turned, but stopped when the person answered him." I glanced at each person. "That's the last time I saw him, but I never knew he was one of these people." I read his name. "Jack Sylvane."

"And he's where he belongs: in prison." Hauser grunted and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I saw three people from the past: Guy, Tommy and Jack. Well, Guy doesn't count since he isn't a prisoner…" I murmured, rubbing my chin dramatically. Hauser sighed in annoyance, but didn't explode. I'm surprise he was still patient since the last time I remember he shot Guy in the leg without hesitation.

"I don't care," he grumbled and I gave him a sour face. "I'll let you work with Rebecca and Soto to catch Tommy, but nothing more. Rebecca," she nodded, "I'll let you handle this. Call me when you have him in handcuffs and I'll take everything from there." He then made his way towards the door, the uncomfortable vibe quietly sweeping away. I didn't know I held my breath, but I released it, shaking my heads. I held my hands together, tapping my feet to some rhythm in my head while looking at Rebecca.

"So…when do we start?" A goofy smile was planted on my face and she just laughed, walking out of the room. I stared at Soto. "What?"

* * *

Grabbing my books from my locker, it was slammed and Leo latched his arm on my shoulder, pulling me. I groaned, but he dragged me outside and I didn't stop him. You can't stop him because he'll get his way somehow.

"What are you doing, Leo?" I asked, trying to pry away from him, but he tightens his grip. I had a childish pout on my face.

"Pulling you."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I was bored." I rolled my eyes, pushing away my hair since it annoyed me. We walked to some nearby Dunkin Donuts and we ordered donuts.

No duh.

I shuffled to a table near the window and sat down. Leo flipped his bangs, a smirk on his face while carrying the bag. I was like a small toddler who wanted something but couldn't reach it.

"Stop being an ass and give me my donut!" I hissed and he laughed, finally giving me the brown bag holding the goodies. I happily munched on the sprinkled, chocolate snack. Leo kept kicking my under the table and I glared at him, kicking him back. My feet only felt air and I knew he just pulled them back making me feel like an idiot.

"You shorty," he laughed and I muttered something under my breath.

"I'm not short! You're just too tall, that's all," I huffed and he sipped on his drink. He shook his head, biting his own donut. We had some weird conversation, but hey, I didn't mind; Leo excused himself to go to the bathroom and I just smiled. "Take too long, I'm leaving!"

"No you won't; you love me too much to even do that," he called over his shoulder before entered the bathroom. I chuckled, taking out my iPhone and text Irene to make sure she was feeling better. She gotten sick over the weekend and didn't come to school today.

"This seat taken?" My fingers froze and I slowly looked up to see Tommy Madsen in front of me. He sat down, a smile on his face and I'm glad the table was what separated us. I grip my phone and blankly stared at him with no emotion.

"What do you want, Tommy?" I asked, glancing at the bathroom to see if Leo would come out already. He better not take too long.

"Just saying hi, that's all. We didn't really say goodbye properly the last time we met," he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah 'cause I really want to say goodbye to a guy who drags me behind a house and covers my damn mouth! I'm not sure if that's a sixties thing, but in the 21st century, that shit don't fly." His eyes widen as if I said something offensive. "What?"

"You just swore!"

"So? Everyone curses nowadays; it's the only legal thing to do if your angry," I joked, taking another bite from my donut. "So what do you want?"

"Just to talk, that's all," he said and I placed my arms on the table in boredom.

"I found out you're my uncle, so that thing is out of the way," I dryly stated, looking outside the window because I was bored. "And if you're wondering, Guy told me and so did my grandpa."

"They told you?" I nodded, facing him with my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I was shocked at first, but grandpa explained to me about his last name changed and just crazy stuff I never knew he did. Rebecca somehow found out and you visited my grandpa one day because he told me." Tommy let out a deep chuckled, his eyes lowered to his hands.

"I did, but he wasn't too happy to see me…"

"I know," I placed my cheek on my hand. "He sounded furious and I got scared, but what I don't get is you." I pointed at him and his blue eyes averted to my index finger. "How are you…young? Like, you're supposed to be in your seventies and you still look like in your damn mid-twenties! Seriously, what the fuck…"

"You curse too much."

"You annoy me too much," I retorted and he glared; it sent a shiver down my spine, but I didn't let my fear be shown. He sighed, rubbing his forehead with his rough hand before looking at me again.

"Blame your great-grandfather: the Warden; he did this to me and those criminals that Rebecca, her partner and the old guy are after." Tommy spat, cooling himself down. "Speaking of Rebecca, how is she?"

"Right, she's your granddaughter…" I mumbled, playing with Leo's bottle. "She wants to kill you, that's for sure. You did kill her partner and she's still pissed from it, but why?"

"I have my reasons," he growled and I glared at his attitude; his face softens, realizing his mistake he did. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say it that way."

"Whatever," I scoffed, "but I will tell you that Rebecca is the bravest woman you'll ever meet. She's got that spark inside her that fuels who she is." Tommy was about to say other question, but the Leo finally exited the bathroom and started returning to our table. He slowly stop, a confused look written on his young face.

"Who's he?" Leo pointed to Tommy and I glanced between Leo and him, my mind blank to come up with an excuse.

"I-I don't know! He just sat down when you got out," I lied and Tommy's eyes narrowed as if I went against him. I gave him a sour look before standing up and grabbing Leo's arm. "Com'on, let's go." Dragging my friend out, he began asking more questions and I just shrugged, answering them with 'I don't know'.

I didn't want to sound rude, but I couldn't tell Leo about him.

I didn't want him to get involved.

* * *

**More than 2,000 words ._. Crazy, but reviews are welcomed ^_^! Until next time…**

**-**_**WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews :D! Enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **_

* * *

_I hesitantly walked into some abandon room; it was very dark that I couldn't even see own feet or hands. I held onto the rough, chapped walls for support and occasionally jumped once or twice whenever a mysterious sound popped out. There was a small light in the distance and I pick up my speed only to frown when it wasn't freedom. _

_Instead there were these dirty bags that seem to be clear in the past, but were covered with dust. I grabbed the plastic by the tips of my fingers, holding it with disgust. Quickly uncovering it, my eyes saw these buttons. It looked like a machine of some sort, like a control center; stepping back, I bumped into another covered machine and it was just like the first. _

"_What the hell?" I whispered to the air, my eyes narrowed in confusion. The dim light didn't help much for my vision and I felt my pockets to see if my phone was at least there. _

_It was. _

_Grabbing it, I used the screen as a flashlight and shined it to what was in front of me. It was a map of the United States and I slowly approached it with caution. I yelped when the little, bright, red lights came alive and my brown pupils roamed across the map. I read various numbers and I had no idea what it meant. I saw the dots from Arizona to New York and I touched one of them to make sure what I was seeing was real. _

_I heard footsteps running behind and the back of my hair stood up. I could feel the goose bumps waking up throughout my body. Quietly turning my head, I pointed the screen in front of me so that the light could at least brighten the room a bit. _

"_Wh-ho's there-e? I have a belt and I'm not afraid to use it!" I threaten, but it didn't sound convincing. More shuffling was heard and my legs begin to shake. I couldn't walk properly since I kept tripping over my wobbly feet. I heard a murmur being chanted and before I could turn the corner, a pair of strong arms was wrapped around my neck. The person strangled me and I kicked my legs viciously, trying to escape and get some air. I kept squirming, my screaming not being heard and I could hear the person let out an evil, deep chuckle. _

_I started losing consciousness and the person gently laid me on the ground; a rough hand caressed my hair softly. The voice soothed me as if I were a baby and crying like no tomorrow and this killer was trying to quiet me down. _

"_There, there," he sang, brushing my cheek. "It will be over soon… It will be over soon…" The figure's face was close to my face and I could see a small smile. _

"_Who…are…you…" I manage to ask with all my strength I had left since death was upon me. _

"_Dale. Dale Warren," he smirked. "Tell your great-granddaddy I said hello." His hand slipped away from my body and I felt the cool ground against my cheeks. _

_It felt refreshing. _

I gasped, my head sweating and sticky; I turn on the lamp that was to my right and the room lit up. I rub my tired eyes_,_ but I couldn't stop the shakiness. I was an earthquake that couldn't stop and the hairs in the back were still up.

The nightmare seemed too real.

Scary real.

Huddling myself together, the purple sheets fell down to my ankles, but I could care less. Who was that man that was strangling me? The heat around my neck was still warm and I could feel the pressure and pain from it. The feeling of it was disturbing.

Unpleasant. Distressing. Frightening.

I heard the rain pour hard against the windows; thunder soon followed and a flash of lightning appeared. I sighed and silently sat on my bed just thinking of nothing, honestly.

Nothing but the nightmare.

Dale Warren.

Another thunder.

Scratching my hair, I wonder if my heavy panting woke anyone up, but it seems I didn't. There was no movement outside in the halls so I assume my parents and brother were asleep. A police siren screeched into the early night sky and the colors rapidly flared. It quickly passed by my house and the ringing quietly simmered as it moved away further into the road.

I wonder what happened…

* * *

I bang my head on the table, groaning in the process. Irene, being the awesome friend she is, patted my head like as if I was a dog. I heard the guys laugh and her giggled at the scene, but I felt too lazy to snap at them.

"I'm _so_ going to fail Mr. McGenniss' class!" I groaned and Ethan rolled his eyes, arms crossed.

"You have a freaking eighty-eight in his class! How in the world is that freaking _failing_? If I had that grade, my mom would suspect me of cheating…" Leo shook his head in disbelief, a small smirk on his face.

"Well I have high standards all right," I sassed, sticking out my tongue. "You know I can't have anything less than a ninety in a class."

"Calm down, Asian," Irene joked and the table erupted into fits of laughter; I couldn't help but join in.

"I'm not Asian!"

"You act like it," she commented, taking a bite from her green pear. "Like seriously, you're too hard on yourself, Ramona."

"I'm a nerd at heart, deal with it," I poked her cheek and Irene whined, waving my finger away. The rest of the day went smoothly and next thing you know, school ended for the day. I walked with Irene since her house is slightly closer to mine by like a few blocks. Arriving at her neighborhood, we said goodbye and I stroll away. The tall trees blocked the sunlight from penetrating and I fished for my iPhone to listen to my music. Placing the ear buds, I let the music relax me and it felt nice.

Soothing.

An uneasy feeling started a brewing since I felt something following me from behind. Turning my head sideways, I caught a glimpse of a car. It looked like a black Ford van since it seemed to be large; gripping my bag strap, I quicken my pace in walking. The car's engine roared and it picked up speed, trying to keep up.

"Damn it…" I whispered, now panicking. Am I going to get raped? Are the people in there going to jump me or worse: kill me?

What if it was the same guy in my nightmare in the car?

Halting my steps, the car's wheel screeched and I angrily sighed. Turning around, I stick my middle finger at the car before stomping away.

If they don't get the message, then God help these people.

Reaching the steps of my house, I place the key inside, turning the knob and enter the house. Hopping upstairs, I stroll down the hall to my room. Opening the door, my legs froze as my brown eyes quickly caught a white envelope. It sat in the middle of my bed and I hesitantly advanced towards it; my hand began to shake as I grabbed it. A yellow paper fell to the floor and I picked it up, reading it first.

_If you're reading this, then you're probably confused. _

_A little advice: don't be. _

_You might have questions that you need answers too, but all of that will be given. _

_When the time is right. _

_Don't trust anyone, don't lose what's inside. It's far too important to be lost. _

_The time will come and you will know. _

"The fuck…" I gawked and reread the yellow paper once more since I didn't know what to react. The paper didn't have any signature so I had no idea who wrote it. I grip the paper since the person might be in my house since no one arrives here first but me. I scan my room first going to the closet, dropping to the floor to see under my bed, but nothing. Standing up, I searched Anthony's room and then my parents' bedroom. The bathroom was next and I finally made it downstairs going crazy from the kitchen to the living room. I even checked the back door and the garage door, but both were locked.

Sitting on the couch, my brown eyes gazed on the small, white envelope. It looked a tad old since I could see the dust on it. Wiping it away, my breath was caught as I read the name on the front. It was own grandmother's name written there.

What's going on?

Carefully opening the back, the small rips sounded like avalanches and I could feel the dizziness in my head. It opened and there was another note inside; taking it, I began reading what it said.

_When the time comes, you will know what to do._

It was just like what the yellow paper said, but this one was straight to the point and also didn't have a signature. My hands went numb that I almost didn't feel something inside the envelope.

Something thin and metal.

My fingers grasped the unknown item and I took it out, but soon regretted the idea. I screamed, dropping it to the floor as if it were some bug. My feet climbed on the couch and my breathing became heavy.

"This…that…this isn't real! It's not real!" I exclaimed into the empty house. "This isn't real…" I held my head with my hands trying to process what just happened and I took another peek.

It was that key.

That same key from my _dream_ or nightmare or whatever!

I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, fooling me to the extreme, but for once it isn't. I reached for the small key, picking it up with my mouth quivering. I held it up and observed it, turning it sideways to inspect.

"Don't trust anyone," I remember what the yellow paper read. "Don't trust anyone and don't lose it. It's important, but why? Why is it?"

I stared at the key that was in my palm.

"The time will come and I will know…but when? Tomorrow? Next month?" I let my fingers glide on this dark, skinny key. I let it slip through the hole at the end and it felt smooth like baby's skin.

Strange…

Running upstairs, I decided to hide the key and follow what the paper said.

To not lose it.

And to not tell anyone.

I'll wait for the time to come, but I hope it would hurry up soon. I hid everything in a small box and then place it under my bed. No one would suspect it there so I had no worry.

No worry…

* * *

Two days later, my mother, Anthony and I went to visit our grandparents; they lived in a small, two story home. The neighborhood had a friendly vibe and I felt the house could smile any second if you stared at it long enough. Turning off my phone, I knocked on the door and whistled until someone answered. Anthony stood behind me, his shaggy brown hair bouncing since he was playing Angry Birds. He was stood at five feet and I was afraid that he would pass me in height.

At school, he was the soccer team's captain and everyone treated him like some God. They praised him, heck, sometimes worshipped him. The door flew open and standing was my grandma, looking beautiful for someone her age.

"Ramona, Anthony! You two have grown so much," she chirped and I giggled, hugging her.

"Hello, grandma."

"Hi, grandma," Anthony smiled, but soon fell when she grabbed his cheek. I laughed, walking inside the house. It had a comfortable environment and smelled like cinnamon mixed with vanilla. My brother grumbled passed me, rubbing his red cheek. He took out his phone and resumes his playing; I heard my mother greet grandma and they made their way to the kitchen.

I roam the living room, looking at the old pictures planted every corner. One was a picture of my dad, Meredith and grandpa at the beach. My dad looked no older than four years old and he was building a sand castle. Meredith was just a toddler, standing up on her tiny legs holding onto grandpa for support. It was an adorable scene since grandpa was smiling, his white teeth showing; the next was a picture of my grandparents' wedding. Moving along, I saw a smaller photograph of a man; I took a closer look and realized it was my great-grandfather.

The one in my dream with the key.

Taking it, I head to the kitchen, passing my younger brother who sat on the steps. My mom was outside, talking on the phone while my grandma sat near the table. Her warm brown eyes looked up and it softens.

"What do you have there?" She pointed to the item in my hand and I showed it to her. The eyes quickly sadden and fell to her cup. Taking a seat next to her, I place the framed photo on the blue, cloth table.

"Who is he, grandma?" I asked and she didn't answer, just blankly gazed outside the window.

"He was my father," she gently spoke, probably just above a whisper. "A kind man he was. Everyone thought he was a hero. A hero to America." Grandma stir her tea lightly in circles with the spoon.

"What was his name?"

"Edwin James. My dad was the Head Warden at Alcatraz when it was still open; I still can't believe what happened to him though…" I noticed her stirring stopped and how tightly she grasped the spoon with her strength. I gently touched her smooth hand in comfort and she gasped, coming back to reality.

"What happened to him, grandma?" My eyes begged for an answer and she sighed as if she were reliving it again. I could see the tears form in her eyes and could come down any second.

"The police came to our house and told the news; they even told my own mother and she broke down harder than me. I called your grandfather and quickly left his work to tend my mom and I. We were all deeply hurt from the loss. It pained me more since my dad wouldn't be able to see his first grandchild be born; I was pregnant with your father at the time, probably four months, but I know he is with all of us in spirit." A sad smile crept on her face, but her eyes told a different story. It held the hurt emotion she still felt from that day. She wiped her eyes before the tears fell and quietly laughed to herself.

"I never knew that happened…I feel all depressed now," I pouted, my shoulders sluggish and down. Her old hand held mine and she rubbed it in tender.

"It's normal to feel that; I don't touch upon the subject very much, but you deserve to know what happen since he is your family."

"I wonder what he would think of me if he were still alive," I thought. "Of all of us." Grandma patted my hand, her smile growing large.

"He would be so proud, Ramona. He would be very proud."

* * *

**That's chapter eight! Hope you all like it ^_^ Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the chapter :D! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

* * *

"Bye, mom! Heading to school," I screamed, making my way out the door, bag in hand.

"_Adiós mija_!" Running down the three small steps, I began the long journey to school. By long, probably just like a few blocks or so, but who's counting?

Not me.

I made my way at the end of the street, turning the corner and head down Maple Street. I was listening to my music while walking until the sound quickly disappeared from my warm ears. My eyes were closed, my shoulder growing tense and I was visibly pissed.

"Put my headphones back," I dangerously hissed. The person didn't follow my instructions since I didn't feel them inside. "Put my headphones…_back_!"

"Ramona!" I viciously turn around, my face clearly red as a tomato and eyes glared looking ready to kill. It was none other than Tommy himself who held my headphones in his hands. I could see his forehead sweat a bit.

"Give them to me," I motion my hand. "Give them to me now, Tommy!" He didn't oblige to my orders and I stomp in fury. "Damnit, Tommy! Give me my headphones back!"

"Fine," he shoved them to my palm, a scowl on his point face. I continue to glare at him and I slightly moved back due to the pressure he placed. His fists were curled, but I could care less so I walked away. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I yelled, not bothering to face him while marching away. He ran the distance between us and placed a firm hand on my arm, grabbing it. "Let me go!"

"No," he demanded and I angrily started at him, my mouth tight around my face. He was equally the same that I felt I was looking in a mirror. "We need to talk."

"_We_ have _nothing_ to talk," I spat, yanking my arm from his vine grasp. "_I_, on the other hand, have to go to _school_. _Escuela_, got that?" I snap my head and continue walking with power and force; my converse sneakers stomp the concrete ground harshly that I was afraid it would break. Tommy's footsteps quickly approached, standing beside me. I had my headphones in my ears, but I knew he was next to me, I just didn't acknowledged his presence. His finger tapped my shoulder and I mentally groaned, clearly not wanting him near me.

"What?" I sighed in annoyance, my eyes closed.

"Please, I need to talk to you!" He pleaded and I pinched the bridge of my noses, rubbing my eyes with my fingers.

"Fine, but while walking," I take out my phone and pause the music before putting it away in my pocket. I glimpse at him from the corner of my eye, holding onto the bag. "So shoot."

"That other day, why did you lie about me?" He curiously, with a hint of bitterness, asked. I scratch my hair, yawning.

"Because he doesn't need to know, duh. Like he's not someone important to you, but to me he is and I don't want him to get hurt." I answered truthfully and we both stop at a nearby curb since cars were passing by. His hands were inside his coat pockets, and he squinted from the morning sun.

"I wasn't going to hurt him."

"Tell that to Rebecca's partner," I snorted and begin crossing the road, my hair flying a bit. I heard Tommy let out an aggravated groan, but didn't say anything. Taking out a pack of Trident gum, I took one for myself and offered one to him.

I wasn't _that_ mean…

"It's gum, it's not going to kill you," I smirk and he hesitantly grabbed one. I happily plop one inside my mouth and let the flavor roll around my tongue. The two danced in a rhythm that sent chills throughout my body. "Listen, I got to ask you something."

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me?" he chuckled and I gave him a look, holding my bag strap tighter and closer.

"We've been talking for the past couple of minutes, man," I shook my head, a small smile on my face. I quickly turn serious, the laughter in my brown eyes disappearing. "But, nah, do you know who Dale Warren is?"

"Dale? Yeah I knew him; wasn't much of a talker at Alcatraz," Tommy remembered, his forehead forming lines. "I would always hear him mumble something like '_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…_' stuff like that." He sighed, fixing his jacket to a more comfortable position on his body. I curiously look at him, brushing my hair away.

"What did he do that made him go to Alcatraz?" We came upon another crossing site where we both waiting until it was safe enough to walk.

"Brutally murdered these two men who had killed his younger sister when she was only sixteen. What was creepy is that Dale left a piece of chocolate in their mouths. He said it was his sister's favorite candy to eat." I cringed in disgust when Tommy explained about Warren, but I was still lost from the dream I had with him. He was strangling me with his bare hands even though I never met the guy! What if this dream comes true like the other one?

Oh god no…

"Damn…he must have been pissed," I mumbled and Tommy nodded his head. I realized we were approaching my school and I stopped walking. Tommy noticed my sudden action and turn around with a confused face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his face slightly hurt.

"Listen," I rubbed my hands together, clearly not comfortable with the situation. "I'm going to my school and I…can't be seen…with…you." I pointed to the building and him to make it clearer for him to understand.

"I get it," he sighed, and I slowly nodded, strolling towards the school. I kept looking back to see him still standing with a smile. I suppressed a giggle from escaping and continue walking down the remaining path. I glanced to my left and noticed the same large car that followed me parked across from the school. Growing anxious, I hurried my pace never looking back.

Freaking people…

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Love them ^_^ Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy chapter ten everyone :D!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it all belongs to FOX…**_

* * *

"Mr. McGenniss' project is confusing," I pouted while banging a pillow on my face. Irene cheerfully sat on the ivory beanbag, brushing her hand on the smooth luxe fur. Her bright, red hair was tied back with a black scrunchy with a few strands loose. They hung lazily like jungle vines near her forehead and I watched as she ate a chocolate bar.

"How is it confusing?" she asked, leaning more back on the beanbag. "All we need to do is take five pictures. Each must contain one of the lessons we learned: eye contact, lighting, prop, close up, and obscurity." Irene happily explained and I chuckled, but was muffled by the pillow over my face. I pull it away, sitting with my hands holding on the bed. I grabbed my camera and just played with it since I was bored.

"You make it sound easy…" I complained and she rolled her eyes, her mouth now smirking. She sat cross legged on the chair, her chocolate bar falling from her hand.

"Because it is! You're just too lazy," she waved off and I stuck out my tongue, but focused my attention on the camera again.

"Okay fine, I am lazy," I admitted and Irene looked at her phone, standing up to her feet quickly. "What's wrong?" She grabbed her schoolbag from my wooden floor and then her candy.

"It's five already," she showed me the time. "I gotta go home or else my mom would become like a detective on crack." I laughed and I climbed off the bed to take her downstairs. I didn't bother to put on my shoes since I had my socks on.

Plus, I want to slide.

Hehehe…

Irene left my house and I closed the door with a mischievous smile growing on my face. I slide down the hallway and began shuffling to a beat in my head. I finally did a pathetic moonwalk, trying to be like Michael Jackson, and a howl of laughter interrupted my happy mood. Turning around, I saw Tommy Madsen leaning against the living room doorframe, with his eyes twinkling. I could see how hard he was trying not to laugh again and I glared.

"The fuck, man!" I screamed, finally gaining my composer back. "Who let you in?" He strutted his way towards me and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Back door," his thumb jerked behind him. "It was opened." I muttered to myself and quickly marched to the kitchen for a glass of water. I could feel him following me with a smile never leaving his young face. "Nice dancing by the way."

"_Callarse_," I grumbled before drinking the water.

"What?" he asked, his face scrunched up with confusion.

"It means 'shut up' in Spanish," I explained, throwing the cup into the sink so I could wash for later. I faced him, my eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just to visit," he shrugged and I rolled my eyes walking to back to the living room. His heavy footsteps weren't far behind, but stopped near the entrance. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table, turning on the plasma TV. I lazily flipped through the endless channels, but paused when _That 70's Show_ came on.

"At least it's something," I said, leaning back on the couch. My head snapped at Tommy's direction where he stood awkwardly. I sighed, "Sit down." Tommy scanned the room before sitting down next to me; he left some distance between us and I let my eyes rest on the screen, watching the show.

"This is incredible," he whispered. I glance at him and noticed the awe expression on his face. "How technology advanced." I crackled my knuckles.

"It sure did. Some TVs now have 3D built in them," I stated dully, chuckling when Fez took a picture under Donna's skirt. It soon went to commercial and I lowered the volume since I wasn't interested. "Wasn't TV black and white back then?" He nodded, but soon his smile turned into a frown. "Was it something I said?"

"No, Ramona," he sighed. "It's just…weird how all this is happening. One day I was in 1963 and the next," Tommy scratched his hair, "in the future."

"I wish I could relate to that, but I can't," I sulked, biting my inside cheek. "But how are you here? Why are you here?"

"I was the front man," he whispered. "Your great-grandfather is behind all this, Ramona. I don't know what he wants, but whatever it is, it better be worth it. Better be worth everything I've done in the past." I stared at him attentively, my brown eyes now filled in curiosity. He looked at me before chuckling, his hand resting on his chin. "My goodness, you're just like Evelyn."

"Apparently I get that a lot now," I smirked. "They say it's the eyes."

"It is." He observed the room again; Tommy stood up and went to a picture near the computer table. It was a photo of Rebecca and I on my graduation ceremony last year. "You and Rebecca close?"

"Yeah," my hair moved slowly. "She's like an older sister to me ever since I was little. Now I know we're cousins, but still, I see her as my sister. Grandpa and grandma took care of Rebecca after her parents died; it was a depressing moment for all of them."

"That was nice of them," he spoke still looking at the picture. I think he was staring at Rebecca since she was his granddaughter. "I wonder how Van was growing up. I missed out in his life and now I learned he's dead. I learned he's dead and so is my daughter-in-law that I will never know."

That was a side I never saw from Tommy. I didn't know he cared for his son and even his daughter-in-law. A woman who he doesn't know personally and never will. It makes me more confused on why he would kill Rebecca's partner. If he hasn't killed me, or Rebecca, heck even my grandpa, then why him?

Why him?

* * *

Tommy left before my brother returned home from soccer practice and I warned him not to break into my house again. Technically he didn't break into my home since the door was open, but still, he enters without my permission. Why couldn't he be a vampire?

Unless he is one!

Oh shut up, Ramona. That's stupid, even you know that…

Going through my drawer, I dug out the box that kept the key and note inside. Opening it, I shuffle to my bed and examine the key. It felt weird holding it not knowing what this key does.

All I know it's important and that it was given to my grandmother.

But now it's been given to me.

Should I tell Rebecca?

The note told me not to trust anyone, but why should I listen to it? I don't know the person who delivered it; I lifted the key so that the sunlight was hitting it. Rubbing my forehead, I let the key drop on my bed.

"Freaking key is going to be the end of me," I groaned to myself. I look check my phone to see nothing, but I opened up my contacts. Maybe I should text Rebecca on my progress with Tommy. I did make a deal with her and the task force.

Putting the key away, I head out the room and into the living room. My father was watching the five o'clock news and I overheard a cold case being closed. Stopping, I walked and stood behind the couch where my dad was sitting. A guy named Clarence Montgomery who was framed for killing a woman fifty years ago. What was really messed up was that he was innocent, but died in prison.

Such a sad fate for this poor guy.

His name sounded familiar since I knew I read it somewhere. Oh yeah, at Rebecca's place; I was skimming through some folders when I visited her.

Now I felt pity for him.

* * *

I visited my grandparents' house since I could probably find some answers at their home. They both worked at Alcatraz so maybe I could find something. Knocking the door, it swooshed open and my grandma appeared. Her smile was bright that it caused her face to form wrinkles; I said hello and she let me in.

"What are you doing here, Ramona?" she asked and we headed to the living room. We sat down on the cushion chairs and I sighed.

"Grandma, I need some answers from you." She looked at me in a confused way and I continued. "Listen, I know you know Tommy Madsen. Grandpa told me that you do; he told me about his last name change and that he saw him." Her eyes grew wide and her old shoulders stiffen in an anxious way. "You worked at Alcatraz right?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I did, but why bring my work up?"

"What did they do to his blood? To everyone's blood?" I questioned, my mouth firm; I saw how her hands shook against her gray hair.

"I-I don't know, Ramona," she answered. "All I remember was that I was just ordered to take their blood and that's it. The rest, I don't have a clue." Her eyes lowered to her lap, a frown on her face. "What I do remember was when Tommy warned me. I was in my office and he wanted a talk with me; he kept saying how they did something to his blood. That they were doing it with everybody: prisoners and guards."

"Just like Guy…" I mumbled and my grandma's head shot up at the name.

"What did you say?"

"Just like Guy," I repeated and a sad smile fell. "He was the same person who kidnapped grandpa you know?" She mindlessly nodded, her thoughts in a different world. "He said that he knew you and him when you two were younger."

"He's right," she chuckled. "Guy Hastings, a sweet gentleman he was to me when I was at Alcatraz. He was one of the few guards I trusted there. He had a daughter named Annie and I visit her sometimes, oh my has she grown into a beautiful woman." Her eyes shined with happiness and I couldn't help but smile at her.

So the blood thing is out.

"What about your father?" I asked and her eyes narrowed. "Did he know about the blood?" She didn't answer immediately, her face lost in thought.

"I don't know…" she whispered. "He has always been secretive with my mother and I; especially with those keys." It was my turn for my head to shoot up. "Those three damn keys he would always carry around him. He would never let them out of his site, but I knew they were important to him. When the Ames brothers were supposedly escaping Alcatraz, he felt his pockets. Your grandfather and Tiller went with him, but I knew they weren't trying to escape. No they were too smart for that."

"Do you know how the keys looked like?"

"Two of them were Folger Adams: large silver keys. The third however," she paused, "was a small, old-fashion skeleton key. He would always become protective over those specific three keys. Those damn keys…"

"Do you, um," I rubbed my hands, "have them?" Should I tell her about the third key she mentioned? Should I tell her if she lost it and that I have it?

"No-o, of course not! I have no idea where they are," she blurted it out. "They're probably buried with my father, but no, I don't have them." Her brown eyes held some fear and I couldn't believe she just lied to me. I knew she had the skeleton key, but…she just denied it. Instead of pushing it, I let it go.

"Oh, I thought you did since he was your dad and all…" I rambled off, scratching my head for a second.

"Well I don't and even if I did have them, I would throw them away. They sent an uncomfortable vibe for me. Especially the last one," she huffed from her seat.

She really had no idea I held the third one.

"Oh, okay then."

* * *

**That's chapter ten! The plot is thickening and Ramona is slowly crawling into the whole. Reviews are loved ^_^! Until next time… **

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews ^_^! SachikoisGreato, I would have Ramona visit the Ames brothers and Sonny, but I'm slightly following the order of the episodes and we're already passed that :/ BUT, I think I could fit in a scene with her and Brunet. It's a possibility I'm looking at so don't worry. A special shout out to Lover of Reid for being an awesome reviewer ^_^! Enjoy everyone. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters…**_

* * *

School ended and I exited the building with Irene besides me. We chatted until Leo and Ethan jumped behind us; Irene complained, but Leo hugged her and she couldn't help but smile…and punch him on the arm.

True friends.

We all had smiles on our faces and I looked forward to, surprisingly, see Rebecca leaning against her car, waiting for me. I lifted my bag higher on my shoulder and happily skipped towards her like a small child.

"Hey, Rebecca! What are you doing here?" I asked and she uncrossed her arms, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to talk," she overlooked at my friends. "In private." Her eyebrows raised and it took me a moment to process what she meant. I quickly told my friends that I had family business to go to and they all understood, waving goodbye before leaving.

"Okay, let's go," I smirked while entering the passenger's seat; Rebecca circled around her car to enter the driver's seat. She placed her key to start the engine and it roared to life, finally driving down the streets of San Francisco. "So what do need to talk about?"

"Tommy," she simply stated and I slowly nodded. "Did you find anything about him?"

"Yeah…when I was walking to school one day. He came from behind and the idiot took out my earphones. I don't care if he's your grandpa, Rebecca, but I _will_ blow if someone rips my head buds out of my ears," I grumbled and Rebecca laughed, her hand gripping the steering wheel and making a right turn. "But, I told him a dream I had and it involved with some guy, probably a person like Tommy."

"You mean another 63?" She questioned in astonishment, the protectiveness dripping there as well.

"If that's what you call them, then yeah. His name is Dale Warren; Tommy gave some information about him. Said he killed two guys because they murdered his younger sister when she was sixteen and that he left a piece of chocolate in their mouths. Kind of creepy and disgusting," I gagged.

"So what happened in your dream?" Her blue eyes were glued to the road, but her ears were perked up, not wanting to miss a word.

"I was in this…room. It had these weird, old machines and a U.S map filled with red buttons that had numbers on it. I heard a noise and curiously searched for it, but the minute I turned the corner," I paused, my eyes landing on my shaking hands, "a pair of arms was strangling me around my neck. I was scared, Rebecca; he then said his name was Dale Warren and poof," my hands were like jazz hands, "I woke up."

"Dale Warren…might have Doc check on him," she murmured and I glanced at her with wide, brown eyes.

"But, it was a dream, Becca; you don't think it would come true right?" I was clearly in fright since the last dream I had came true, but Rebecca was dead in that one.

"I don't think so, Ramona," she reassured. "Although, dreams do tell messages…"

"You're _not_ helping!" I complained and she chuckled in her seat; I rolled my eyes, glaring at her. "Wait, where are we heading?"

"Alcatraz."

"Wait, what?" I jumped from my seat, but the belt held me back; I grabbed the dashboard, my eyes soon to be popping out. "Why?"

"Hauser wants to meet you again…"

"The Grinch guy?" I snorted and Rebecca laughed hard, tears almost falling from her eyes. I couldn't help, but smile.

"Yes," she calmed herself. "The Grinch guy. That's a good nickname, Ramona." I bowed, but it was pathetic since I was sitting. The rest of the journey fell silent and I took out my phone to play some of the games since I was bored. The car stopped and I scanned the place to see a pier; unbuckling myself, I exited the door and followed Rebecca down the board to hop on the police boat. I didn't do well with boats since I always became seasick. The whole rocking back and forth with no ending in sight was a nightmare for me. I grasped the rail and tried my hardest not to barf in front of these officers and Rebecca.

I already embarrass her enough…

When we finally reached Alcatraz, I literally ran to the land not caring if this place once used to be a prison. Land was land and wasn't a boat.

Plus, it stayed still.

Rebecca guided me through the entrance, clearly not wanting me to get lost in this large, empty place. My eyes were in awed as I saw the endless cells that were now abandoned. The walls were flanking from the old paint and the stench was slightly horrible. These once use to hold countless criminals from thieves to rapists.

All of America's filth was dropped off here.

And now I'm passing through them.

I saw Rebecca make another turn and pushed away the gates, walking downstairs. I heard some leakage coming from the dark hole and I grew nervous, but I trusted Rebecca. I knew where ever she was taking me is somewhere that was safe.

Alcatraz safe? Talk about mega irony here.

"So…Hauser lives here? It suits him," I remarked and a snort came from her lips.

"No he doesn't, Ramona."

The journey of the dark hole so ended and we came upon a large room filled with the latest technology. I gasped and gazed at the enormous computer which was filled with numbers and various documents of some sort. Soto and a woman sat in front of the computer, typing away like no tomorrow and they stopped for a moment.

"Hey, Ramona," Soto greeted me with a friendly smile and I waved at him. The pretty woman with glasses gracefully stood from her chair and stroll towards me. I clutched my arm from the sudden approach of the stranger.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ramona," she smiled, her hand extended for a shake. I nervously shook it, saying hello.

"How do you know my name?"

"Rebecca has told me a lot about you, from what I could conclude is that you're a bright young girl with a boisterous personality." Her eyes glowed with warmth and I blushed, but my face was scrunched up.

"Boisterous is a compliment right?" I swiftly turned to Rebecca and Soto. "Right?" The woman giggled clearly enjoying my awkwardness.

"It is indeed a compliment, Ramona. The names Dr. Lucille Sengupta, but you may call me Lucy if you like." I became relaxed again and I started to like Lucy already; she is the type of person who you would go for comfort. A person that wouldn't judge you in any way. Heavy footsteps echoed from behind and we all turned to see Hauser come in. A frown planted on his face causing wrinkles to form on his forehead. Lucy returned to her seat on the chair and continued to search something on the computer again with Doc.

"Rebecca said you wanted to speak with me?" I asked, crossing my arms and giving him a skeptical look. He rolled his old, blue eyes at me and I grunted. He was about to say something, but Lucy spoke.

"Okay, you're in." Everyone's eyes, including mine, faced at the screen and we watched as Soto typed in something before another window popped up.

"Got it. I just need to find Broadway Mutual's secure email traffic," Soto stated and continued typing on the keyboard. Rebecca read off the screen about some security schedule where they move an undisclosed package for Harlan's company. While the four adults discussed, I was clearly lost as if I were solving a maze.

Hauser asked what was in the package, but according to Rebecca, it doesn't say except for the time and location for the next drop.

"But if Stillman was planning to hit next week's move," Lucy realized, "would he really steal armored trucks so far in advance?"

Yup, I was definitely lost…

"Um, hello," I popped in. "I'm still here you know? Mind informing me with this?"

"It's none of your business, Ramona," Hauser grumbled, waving me off like garbage. "Task force stuff that doesn't apply to you."

"I'm here," I stomped my foot. "So it _does_ apply to me Mr. Grumpy Man." I growled and he narrowed his eyes at me. Rebecca sighed, rubbing her head since she knew how I could be like when I'm annoyed by people.

"A man named Garret Stillman has been stealing armored trucks for some strange reason," Soto gratefully explained to me.

"He is also known for his complex moves. They're all like the game of chess involving multiple strategies to perform," Lucy added, never taking her eyes from the computer screen. I gave Hauser a smug look and he frowned. They all continued to discuss on this Stillman person and the mysterious package they're interested in. Apparently, something happened and instead of the package moving next week, it will move today.

I'm surprised I got all that from them.

"From where?" Hauser croaked, his shoulders becoming tense and I look at the computer screen.

"Pacific Bank and Trust," Soto answered and Rebecca believes the guy is working for someone else as she walks away. She grabs my arm and pulls me with her, Soto not too far behind from us.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca continues to drag me out of the building, her boots stomping the floor hard. My brown hair bounces from the sudden movements and I snap my head, eyes all confused and worried. He gave me an assuring smile, but it didn't make me relax one bit.

"Taking you home," she says and we finally make it outside to the boat. Hauser quickly hops on and we sail back to the mainland. I, once again, hold onto the rail to prevent myself from vomiting due to seasickness.

Damn boat…

I overheard Rebecca and Hauser argue a few feet away from me and I slowly faced at their direction. Soto stood beside her, but slightly away as well since he didn't want to get hit from her fury rage.

"I have to take her home, Hauser! This is too dangerous for her," she exploded, her face clearly red and mouth firmly tight.

"No, that would waste time we don't have. She's coming with us and that's final!"

"She'll get hurt, Hauser! We're dealing with a 63 here and I don't want to put her in jeopardy." Hauser murmured something, shaking his head. "Besides, _you_ were the one who wanted to speak to her!"

"Just have Ramona stay in the car; she'll be safer there, Madsen."

* * *

I sat in the backseat, a black seatbelt clutching my waist securely. Rebecca made a sharp turn down the road and I heard the tire screech loudly against the street. Her phone rings and she quickly exits the car to answer it, anxiously searching around the area. Soto turned around from his seat with sad eyes as if he were apologizing to me.

"It's going to be okay, Ramona."

"I hope so…" I watched as large bank truck rides down the street and Rebecca entering the car, phone in hand. Hanging up, she makes a U-turn and I hold onto the seat tightly, my fingernails leaving scratch marks. Rebecca follows the path the truck went and I could feel my heart pounding a bit. I noticed her knuckles turn white; the poor steering wheel is probably suffocating from her vicious hold. We finally reached a parking lot filled with empty cars. An SUV vehicle slowly approaches from behind with and I turn around to see Hauser behind the wheel. Rebecca rapidly unbuckles her seatbelt, facing me with desperate eyes.

"Wait her, stay low," she orders. "Especially you, Ramona. Stay _here_ and don't repeat what you did last time, okay?" She leaves the car and Hauser exits as well, running behind Rebecca; they carefully examine the place, her position low. As they quietly swim into the jungle of cars, I nervously sat in my seat.

"Stay low," Soto mutters to himself. "I don't think so." He opens the door and I gasped, my mouth wide.

"Oh hell no, Soto get back here now!" I harshly whispered, my face in clear shock. He slams the door shut, ignoring me and I whimper a bit. First Rebecca left me and now him! What is a fourteen year old girl do to protect herself? I sink deeper in my seat, hugging myself tightly for comfort; a shadow passes and I take a peak to see a man holding a huge box.

Is this Stillman?

He quickly leaves and I breathe the breath I have been holding inside of me; a few minutes later, three trucks roll out into the San Francisco streets. They all were the same and my heart pounders in worriedness since neither Rebecca nor Soto had returned.

"That's it!" Taking out my phone, I call Rebecca's number and tap on the seat in annoyance. What seemed like eternity, she finally picks up.

"Hello?"

"I'm still in the car!" I angrily screamed, my hair slightly frizzy due to the panic. Rebecca snapped at Soto and he chuckled nervously. I heard him say 'I'm sorry, Ramona!' and I rolled my eyes. "Just get back here already." Hanging up, I waited until they returned, which they did and I hopped from my seat. They placed their belts on and Rebecca drove out of the parking lot.

"That was a smart move, Soto," Rebecca complimented her partner with a smile.

"Yes, leaving me here to die," I scoffed, looking out the window; she chuckled, but explained that Soto placed his phone in Stillman's car since it has a built-in GPS. My eyes soften a bit now knowing the full picture. "That was smart!" I smiled, but turned into a frown in a second. "But I still could have died!"

* * *

Rebecca finally took me home and both my parents were worried about me. My mom hugged me like no tomorrow, brushing my hair.

"_Gracias a Dois_!" She murmured in my ear and I pouted. Rebecca explained to my dad about how she picked me up from school, but her work got in the way.

"Well, at least she was with you, Rebecca," he calmly said, rubbing his head. "At least she was safe." My mom smiled and Anthony stood by the door, his mind occupied with his phone. I glared at him and he looked up with a shrug.

Love you too, brother…

Heading up to my room, I kick off my sneakers and leap on my bed as if I were Superman. I turn on my TV to channel right. Lowering the volume, I text Irene, but she hasn't responded back.

Strange.

She usually replies back in a few seconds, but it's been more than five minutes. Maybe she was sleeping or is taking a shower. Dropping the phone on my bed, I put the volume higher and watched _The Big Bang Theory_. It was my favorite show and I don't understand one single thing of it when it comes to science. Sure I'm smart, but when watching this, I feel stupid compared to Sheldon.

He's my favorite character.

Something about him just makes him funny.

My money is the way he speaks since I always blackout on those parts, but the audience's laugh brings me back. I let my mind drift away from the flashing TV and I begin to repeat what just happened today. I also realized that Hauser never spoke to me whatever it is he wanted.

Did he wanted me to talk about Tommy?

It's the only explanation since Rebecca asked me the same thing.

Speaking of Tommy, I wonder what he's doing.

Hiding I suppose since Rebecca and the task force is after him.

After him…

* * *

**That's chapter eleven people! Hope you enjoy it all ^_^ Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews! Love them all ^_^ Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters…**_

* * *

I have text Irene, but she hasn't answered to any of them; she also didn't go to school the next day and hasn't been on Facebook throughout the weekend. Heading to school, I walk up the steps of and find my locker. Leo comes strolling towards me, hands in pockets.

"Hey," he smiles, flipping his bangs. I waved, but my mind still occupied with my locker. "What's up?"

"Have you heard from Irene? I've been trying to text her and all, but she's not answering," I sighed, closing my locker. Leo and I began heading to our history class on the third floor.

"Not really, Ramona," he frowned. "Haven't heard from her since Thursday last week." I opened the door and we exited the staircase. I grip on my bag strap tighter, my hand becoming sweaty with nervousness.

"If she's not here today, I'm visiting her after school," I sternly promised, entering the classroom. I plop down on my desk, my shoulders slumped and I felt tired. I didn't want to deal with history right now, but the damn teacher might bother me until I wake up. As I pretended to care for today's lesson, the sweet sound of the bell rings indicating class has ended. Gathering my books, I shove them inside my bag and Leo leads me outside. My eyes widen when I saw Irene leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Irene!" I squealed, tackling her; she giggles, giving me a tight hug. "I thought you were dead!"

"I wasn't, man," she playfully smacked my arm. "I wasn't feeling good, that's all."

"No love for me? Okay, I see how it is," Ethan faked hurt, placing his hand over his heart. I break away from Irene and offer a hug for him. "Yeah, show Daddy some love," he smirked; I lightly punched him in the stomach and he hissed in pain.

"Fuck you, Ethan," I laughed. "Com'on, we're all going to be late for our classes and I got seventh floor." Ethan and Leo began their journey to their math class while I stayed back with Irene. I have English next and Irene has science. Our rooms are a floor apart, hers being on the sixth floor so we walk together. I grab her wrist.

She hissed in pain.

"You okay?" I worriedly asked since I didn't know I put too much pressure on her wrist; taking my hand away, I noticed the bright red mark planted on her skin. "Irene! What happened to you?"

"J-just an accident from yesterday, Ramona," she stuttered a bit before pulling away. "I banged it on the table when a plate fell." I wasn't convinced, but I had no proof so I let it go, but it never escapes from my mind. I took note on how she answered, the color in her eyes draining and how she lightly frowned. Something happened to her, but I have no idea what.

I'll ask her later since I'm positive that bruise wasn't from a bang on a table.

* * *

School ended and I was glad the first day of the week was over. All I want is to go home, crawl under my sheets and take a nice nap like a cat. Irene and I were heading home on our usual pathway until we heard some screeching from a distance. We were about to cross the street, but a black car quickly passed us. Another car, a blue one, chased it and the wind harshly blew making our hairs fly; some screams of the pedestrians nearby erupted in the air caused by the frightening car chase happening in San Francisco. Irene made sure that it was safe to cross and she pulled my arm, snapping me back to reality.

"I can't believe what just happened!" I yelled, my heart still beating from the exciting rush that occurred a few moments ago.

"I know right?" she eagerly agreed, her red hair covering her mouth. "That was crazy as fuck!"

"Hell yeah! I wonder who were in the cars though; probably they're drivers with experience," I thought out loud and we laughed. We reached Irene's neighborhood and I waved goodbye before leaving; I let the fresh air engulf my mind until the phone vibrated. Fishing it out, I take a glimpsed at the caller id and noticed it was an unknown number.

"H-hello?" I hesitantly answer.

"Ramona, it's Hauser," he barked into the phone and I groaned, not wanting to deal with him again.

"What do you want and how did you get my number? Freaking stalker…" I yelled, my eyes narrowing and I huffed.

"Rebecca's at the hospital, I'll text you the address, but come immediately." I froze in place and nearly drop the phone from the sudden shocking news.

"W-what! What happened to her? Is she all right? What about Soto?" I bombard the old guy with multiple questions that seem to spit out from my mouth.

"Tommy happened; he stabbed her and apparently it's a deep cut. Come to the hospital, now!" With that, he hung up and a second later, I received the address. It wasn't far from where I was, but the journey on getting there seemed long. I rush inside the building and slam my hands on the reception's desk.

"I'm looking for Rebecca Madsen," I heavily breathed, sweat trickling down on my forehead and my body feeling sticky. The lady kindly pointed to the emergency room and my heart picked up speed since I grew worried by the second. Opening the door, my eyes bounced on Soto, Hauser and Lucy.

"Where is she?" I quickly asked, but no one replied. "Where is she?" This time it was louder and my body began to shake.

"The doctors are with her," Hauser whispered, not daring to face me; Hauser and Lucy held a private conversation with each other while I went towards Soto. He had an expressionless face on him which was different because he would usually be the jolliest person in the room. Today, however, his eyes were down and depressed. All the happiness sucked out and replaced with gloom.

The door opens once again and in comes my grandparents with expressions equally to mine. My grandpa quickly barges in, marching to Hauser with a furious look.

"How did this?" he demands and my grandmother rushes to his side for support.

"Your brother, Ray," Hauser answers, his voice low and hurt. My brown eyes linger on them and watched as my grandpa exploded.

"I told you this would happen. I told you to let it go!" Hauser tries to interfere, but was quickly interrupted by him. "All right, get out! Get out! Now!"

"Ray!" My grandmother tries her hardest to calm him down by touching his shoulder. I jump from his harsh voice that echoed into the small room and my grandpa's eyes squinted at Lucy.

"I remember you. You were there," he points a shaking finger at her while Hauser escorts Lucy away from grandpa. "You're one of them!"

"Ray, please stop," my grandma pleads, rubbing his arm and he sighs, his head shaking in remorse. I take a seat and gaze at Soto holding…

The key?

Wait? What? No! What's going on? My mouth was gaping clearly not believing what my brown eyes were seeing, but there it was. Soto was holding it without a care in the world; all he wanted was for Hauser to take it away from him.

"Whatever's behind that door isn't as important as," Soto paused mid-sentence, his eyes blinking. "I'm staying." He then glanced at me and Hauser took the hint, following his direction. I shifted on the seat, my eyes now turning red. I could feel the tears trying to fall, but I forced them to stay put. Hauser let out a guilty groan, leaving the room, key in hand.

My grandma takes a seat beside me and I hold her hand because I knew we needed each other. I heard my grandpa use the receptionist's phone to call my parents. I sniffed, rubbing my nose and raising my head to see grandma.

"She's going to be fine right, grandma?" I felt like a small child all over again.

All vulnerable and helpless.

I wanted my mommy.

I wanted my daddy.

I wanted my brother and aunt.

I wanted to be the people I most cared about around me.

Most of all, I wanted Rebecca to live. I didn't want her to die all because Tommy stabbed her for no reason. The pain inside me grew and so did the hatred towards him. That bastard caused this to Rebecca. It's his damn fault that Rebecca is like this and that we're all here.

In the emergency room.

Time ticked away and I didn't notice my parents enter with my brother in tow. My dad rushed to my grandpa and asked him questions. My mother came towards grandma and I while my brother sat next to me. We were stunned and I almost forgot that Soto was still in the room, leaning against the wall.

Soto and I locked eyes and I could detect the sadness in his. That knowing feeling his partner might not make it. I believed my eyes were red since I could feel the wetness building inside, waiting to be unleashed.

So I did.

I let them loose and cried on my grandma's shoulder.

Various hands touched me, but it only made my crying worse because they all felt like Rebecca's hands. They all felt like hers and it fueled my tears more. My throat became tight and hard causing me to wheeze a bit.

That's when I knew he had to pay.

Thomas Madsen is dead to me.

I don't give a fuck if he's family.

He means nothing no more because he crossed a deadly line that resulted to this.

Causing pain to _my_ family and that makes me snap.

No one does this and gets away.

No one.

* * *

**Here's chapter twelve! Since I was happy and in the mood, I decided to quickly write this. Hope you guys enjoy ^_^! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the reviews! Makes me happy inside :D**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except my characters.**_

* * *

I felt empty.

My eyes were dry, puffed and red.

My face was damped from the trail of hot tears.

When the doctors told all of us that she didn't make it, I couldn't cry anymore. I tried my hardest to force the tears to come, but there were none. I was dried up and I felt guilty that I didn't cry like the rest of my family and Soto in the room. Instead, I looked soullessly on the tiled floor, and saw my depressed reflection.

Why her?

Why?

Rebecca has been a part of our lives including Soto since they had this bond that reminded me of her former partner, Will. Except, Soto and Rebecca's friendship was far stronger; they were ying and yang. They had a balance to each other that worked.

Now, it was just Ying and no Yang.

My father shrugged me from the shoulder, motioning us to leave. I shuffled out of the emergency room, glancing at Soto one last time before pushing the door. I didn't notice I was dragging my bag until it began hitting my feet from the swinging. Lifting it, I exited the hospital and observed the evening sky; the sun was setting and I could see the various colors blend with each other. Hopping into the car, my dad opened the driver's side and entered.

The atmosphere inside the vehicle was dead silent.

No one spoke a word.

No one dared to sneeze or cough or move a muscle.

Just silence.

I quietly banged my head against the car window and watched the world pass by in boredom. I envied what was happening outside. Everything was going on normally. No one's life has been interrupted by Rebecca's death. They didn't know what just happened today.

And never will.

* * *

I headed straight upstairs not wanting to live this day any longer. I just wanted to sleep and hoped all of this was a dream. That I would wake up with Rebecca sitting beside me, waiting with caring eyes.

Then it hit me.

Rebecca died in my dream.

The key was in my dream.

The key was real and now Rebecca's death became real.

Running to my room, I slam the door open and crouch down. My hair was all over the place that it slightly blocked my view of the box under my bed. I moved my hand left to right trying to feel for the small box. When something solid hit my fingertips, I snatched the item and pull it out into the world for everyone to see. I let my fingers nervously pry the box open because I wanted to know if the key was still inside.

And it was.

"What?" Inside laid old-fashion key. The same one Soto held in his own hand for Hauser to take with him. None of this was making sense.

None.

Grandma said there were only _three_ keys my great-grandfather had with him. All of this was making me dizzy that I lost conciseness and fell asleep, my head hitting the pillow before blackness appeared.

* * *

I tossed and turn, growing uncomfortable with the noises outside my room. Waking up, I rubbed my eyes and checked my phone for the time.

10:54

I slept for three hours: amazing.

The noises only grew louder and louder making me curious to check it out. I stopped to see if the key was still with me and it was. The key was tightly secure around my hand and I placed inside my pocket for safety.

Wandering out of my room, I fixed my messy hair into a loose pony tail. Walking downstairs, the sounds of screaming was noticeable and I knew immediately who it was.

Mom.

"What does my _daughter _have to do with you?"

"Maria, calm down!" My father yelled and I quicken my pace to enter the living room. My heart froze when I saw Lucy and Hauser next to my parents. My dad held my mother by her shoulders and rubbed her arms in comfort.

"Ramona," Lucy softly spoke, but Hauser rapidly marched up to me causing my mother to freak.

"Stay away from her!" She roughly pulled away from my dad and pushed Hauser to reach for me. It all happened so fast that I was behind my mother in a blur.

"Mrs. Archer, this is an emergency–"

"I don't give a damn! If this involves with my daughter then you _can't_ have her," she interrupts him and I saw her visibly shake. My mom dared Hauser to make a move, but I knew she would lash out on him if he touched me.

"Hauser, please let it go," Lucy implored, her eyes filled with distress and her loose curls all frizzy from what is occurring. Hauser didn't listen to her and continue to stare at my mom with glaring eyes.

"I promise she won't be in danger."

"That's what you said to Rebecca, but look what happened. She's _dead_! _Gone_ and it's all because of _you_," she furiously pointed. Her breathing became heavy and my dad finally approached us, pulling her away for a moment. Hauser took the opportunity to advance my way and I shrink back fright.

"You need to come with us," he whispered hard and I stared at him in confusion.

"W-why? Is it about Tommy?" Hauser shook his head, pinching his nose and sighing. "Then what?"

"They key, Ramona," he anxiously paced in front of me. "It didn't work. It was a fraud. A fake." My eyes widen and my mouth gawked in shock.

"A f-fake? But Soto gave it to you! How could it be fake?" I baffled and Lucy came forward, completing the small semi-circle.

"The key Hauser received from Soto cracked when Hauser placed inside the hole. We were both stunned." Lucy explained, a frown crept on her beautiful face.

"Then why me? What do I have for you two?" I questioned, my arms flailing a bit.

"We have a feeling you might know the location of the real key, Ramona," Hauser informed, his fist curling. "We believe you're the one who can open the door." I shook my head, slowly backing away. I bit my lips, my brown eyes falling to the ground.

"I-I…it's j-just…no! W-what about my grandmother? She might know where it is," I suggested lamely, but they rejected it. Hauser fished inside his pocket and took out a crumpled piece of paper; he handed it to me and I opened it seeing my name written on it. "What is this?"

"We found it taped inside Joe Limerick's coat. He didn't know it was there, Ramona."

"Is he another sixty-three?" Both nodded and I sighed, leaning against the wall in annoyance. "Why me?" I cried into my hands. A gentle hand grabbed my shoulder and I look up to see Lucy with a sad smile.

"Please, Ramona. Come with us, we need to find the key." I gaze into her own warm brown eyes and they reminded so much of my grandma's. "What if…" I mumbled. "What if I had the key?"

"Do you?" Her voice picked up and I sniffed, digging inside my jean pocket to take it out. I showed them both and Lucy grabbed it from my hand.

"How long, Ramona?" For once, Hauser didn't sound angry. He sounded relieved and I relaxed a bit.

"I guess a month or so. Lost track, but…it wasn't the only thing I got. I received two notes. One was for me and the other for my grandmother." I faced the floor. "I'm not sure who delivered those things to me; it's still a mystery."

"Come with us, Ramona," Lucy begged and I hesitated for a moment. Should I go with them and make my parents more worried? They already have to deal with Rebecca's loss, which is still fresh in my mind, and now me.

"I'm not sure…" I murmured and Lucy cupped my face, bring our eyes leveled. I stared at determined and tired ones. She was literally begging me to come and I couldn't refuse. "Fine." Standing up, I grabbed my coat, but my mom stormed to the door.

"Ramona Evelyn Archer! Where do you think you're going?" She screamed and my dad ran behind her, his tie hanging from his neck. I bravely gaze at my mom where I saw her nose flaring like a bull preparing to fight.

"They need my help, mom and I'm going."

"No you will not! _Usted no se va a ninguna parte_!" she yelled and I glared.

"Yes I am, mom," I barked and she jumped from my sudden tone. "I'm doing this for Rebecca because I _know_ this is what she wanted me to do for her. It's the least I could do, mom! Please," I begged. "Please understand!" Her arms fell to her sides and rushed forward to hug me tightly. I embraced her as well, tears falling down. She held my face and I saw a faint smile against her tan skin.

"_Que Dios te proteja, hija_," she whispered and I nodded, her fingers wiping my tears. I let go and exited the house with the two adults behind. I entered the SUV parked in front of my house and waited for Hauser to drive me away.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

Hauser marched away from the boat and I had a difficult take catching up to him. Lucy was even faster than me and this woman was wearing heels! I'm wearing my vans sneakers and yet, I feel tired already.

"Could you two slow down?" I gasped, clutching my hip with my hand to breathe. Lucy's heels stopped and she turned around, her faced had a small smile. Hauser, on the other hand, looked over his shoulders before scoffing and continued walking. "Asshole…" I muttered under my breath. I knew he heard me since the word echoed through the hole.

Lucy and I walked in the same pace and I held onto my flashlight she handed to me on the boat ride. It was tiny and fitted inside of my palm. I let my fingers play around the item since it was smooth and round. Lucy tapped my arm and I quickly faced her as she motioned her finger to the right; following her, I turned the flashlight on since it become dark. My sneakers felt the rubbles of various sizes and I let the light shine on them. It was just pure cement that has been crushed with construction tools and my feet froze when we came upon a door.

I watched as Hauser dug into his coat pocket to take out a bag where the two identical, silver keys were held.

"The black dust you see there," Lucy pointed to the floor and I glance at it, "was the fake key." I mindlessly nodded, but my attention was to the door. Hauser placed the silver keys in unison which opened a smaller keyhole. Lucy gave him the finally key and I watched as he slowly placed it inside; it was like finally solving a difficult puzzle. Hauser grunts as he uses all his strength to open the steel door; it moved slowly and I just wanted to know what was inside.

Inside for many years.

Hauser strolls in, followed by Lucy and then me; our lights flash in various directions trying to capture anything our eyes could. The stench hit me hard since it smelled like oil and metal, except older. I coughed because the odor was quite strong. Hauser hit a switch which caused the lights to awaken from their deep sleep. It was helpful because our eyes weren't like a bat; that's when I felt the flashlight drop from my hand and bang on the floor. My legs began to lose balance and my breathing grew heavy. Lucy tried to calm me down and I lifted a shaking finger at the scene in front of me.

"I-I-I s-seen this-s before!" I stammered in shock. "I-I seen it in my dream!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy curiously asks while Hauser begins to uncover the machines. The same ones I dreamt about. They were _exactly_ what I saw and the map, too! Everything I was seeing, I seen it before and that's when I grew worried.

What if Dale Warren is here?

Is he going to choke me?

Hauser calls for Lucy and she strolls to his direction, both adults standing in front of the large US map. The buttons sizzled a little as Lucy touched them and her hand jumped as if the map was a hot stove. Hauser made his way to Lucy and I quietly shuffled towards them, not wanting to feel alone in the back. I let my brown eyes roam around, each landing on the numbers that were written in white. I was slightly confused, but then realized it was the inmates' numbers.

"The silver in their blood…" Lucy whispered, looking distantly to the ground. "Looks like the projected return location."

"And it's not just San Francisco," Hauser shined his light across the map before looking at both of us. "They're everywhere." That's when I gulped in fear. There was more of them and not just here, as Hauser said it, in San Francisco. They are hidden everywhere: from New York to Arizona.

They were everywhere.

And dangerous.

Hauser then snaps his head at me, his blue eyes glaring. "This is _your _entire fault!"

"My fault? How the fuck is this _my_ fault you jackass!" I screamed. How there he put the blame on _me_ if I had no idea this room was here until now.

"Your great-grandfather that's why," he growled and before I could snap back, a loud noise came from behind making us stop. Hauser rushed to the front, gun in his hand as he bravely walked to the area. Lucy pulled me behind as she followed Hauser's lead and I simply did what Lucy was doing. As we turned the corner, I heard a moan and clanking noises. Hauser quickens his speed and I skip on the three steps, slowing down as my eyes averted to a man on the floor.

"Is someone there?" The stranger groans; Hauser flashes the light on him and the guy turns around, both hands trying to block the light. "Madsen?"

Madsen?

As in Tommy Madsen?

"No, I'm…I'm Hauser," he clarifies to the man. His fingers search on the floor and grab a pair of crooked glasses. He holds them up to his eyes so he could see better before putting them down again.

"What year is it?" He asks; his white, button up shirt wrinkles from his position and he café suit jacket was now covered with dust.

"It's 2012."

Laughter was all we got.

This man was hysterically laughing as if he didn't believe it or as if his planned worked. We all shared questioning looks since this wasn't the type of reaction we normally get. The stranger drops his glasses and his head leans back. I could see his teeth since his mouth were opened wide and the tie bounces up and down.

Who is he?

* * *

**That's chapter thirteen! Hope you all enjoy it; reviews are loved ^_^! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews :D! Enjoy the story ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…but my characters.**_

* * *

Hauser handcuffed the stranger and harshly pulled him to his feet. The man continued to giggle like a maniac and I just gaze at him in disbelief.

"Where are you going to take him?" I ask to Hauser and he stopped. I raised my eyebrows at him waiting for his answer.

"Come with me," he grumbled before dragging the guy away. Lucy shrugged at me before her heels echoed throughout the room. I scanned the area one more time before running out because I didn't want to be alone or keep them waiting.

* * *

Hauser drove deep inside the woods; the hundreds of trees growing closer and closer together. The moon was the only source of light and even that couldn't help me see clearly. The large leaves from the trees blocked the moonlight. Lucy forced Hauser to make me sit in the passenger seat while she sat next to the stranger. I'm glad she worries for my safety, but the car drive for me was very uncomfortable; I had never been so close to Hauser and I kept my distance from him. He didn't mind one bit, but I found him glimpse at me a few times.

The car stopped and he turns off the engine; we all left the car while Hauser pulled crazy man out. We followed him to a base and my steps shake a bit. Hugging myself, Hauser press some digits and the door opens to an elevator. Strolling inside, the door closes and I feel the elevator moving down; it was silent that I could hear Lucy's breath.

I wonder if there were any cameras in here.

The elevator stopped moving and the door opens once again; my eyes widen to see a replicate of Alcatraz. The only difference was that this new one was more high-tech than the old, paint crumbling prison. The walls were pure white and Hauser gave orders to a nearby guard, giving him the man.

"What is this?" I was astounded of what I saw and Lucy stood next to me.

"Welcome to the New Alcatraz," Hauser murmured, his blue, cold eyes on me. I slowly shuffled down the cells to see men inside. They all approached near me, their hands gripping the bars of their cell doors. All eyes were on me and I squirmed in nervousness, but I stopped in front of cell gate 2024. I stood in front of it and stared at the man.

"I saw you before…" I whispered and his bitter eyes glared at mine. "You're Jack Sylvane."

"How do you know my name?" he asks and I slightly jump from his deep, scratchy voice.

"Your file." I turned to Hauser who was watching me this whole entire time. "So this is where you put them."

"You actually believe I would place them in the old Alcatraz?" he scoffed and my eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know, all right," I snapped back, my arms crossing. "And I still hadn't forgotten what you said about me. How this is my entire fault because of my relation to my great-grandfather!" Hauser eyed me with a dangerous look, but I didn't flinch. I have grown use to it.

"Because it is. The Warden has planned something that has become dangerous to the public across the country." I let out an aggravated sigh since Hauser was beginning to annoy me. "Besides, we have a strong speculation that Tommy is working for him."

"Well I'm sorry if my family isn't the best in America, Hauser!" I screamed and it boom down the halls. "You know what, I'm not even sure why I offered myself for help. I thought you would appreciate me and my risk, but you're just a fucking asshole!" My hair was bouncing and some of the strands were stuck on my cheek. "I'm stressing out as it is from freaking school, my family, Rebecca, Tommy and now _you_!" I angrily pointed to him. "I have a feeling that another prisoner is after me and I'm scared!" I fell on my knees and begin to cry. All of this was just too much for me. I'm just a teenage girl who has been sucked into a world that has been growing out of control.

Soft hands grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up to my feet. I knew it was Lucy as she rubbed them and dragging me away. My head was down so I couldn't see Hauser and I didn't want to; I entered this room and the door slides close. I saw an old man lighting a cigarette in his hands and I simply just gazed at him. He had a white, doctor coat on that reached his mid-thighs; his hair was completely gray with some spots of black, but not noticeable. His eyes landed on mine and he took the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing the smoke into the air.

"Now why is this young girl covered in tears?" he asks, his eyebrows rising into a curious position. I let my hair fall so it could cover my face while walking to the corner of the room and sit down. My legs were tired from all this walking and standing. Plus, all that yelling really took out a lot of energy from me.

"She isn't in the mood, Beauregard," Lucy sighs. "Didn't you hear her yell at Emerson?"

"Oh I heard," Beauregard chuckled. "She's a pistol; I could see the fury passion inside of her, oh yes I can." I lift my head to see the old man smile and I bite my lip because I was nervous. "Do you have a name, darling?"

"Everyone has a name," I retorted. "But it's Ramona. Ramona Archer." The doctor stops his cigarette mid-way and puts it down.

"Archer? That last name rings a bell from somewhere…" he mumbles into thought. I look at Lucy and she shrugs at me. Beauregard snaps his fingers, his eyes twinkling with joy. "Ray Archer; that fellow was attacked from Madsen."

"Yeah, he's my grandfather," I explained, but my nose was scrunched up. "Tommy beat up my grandpa?"

"Oh yes he did. It was Archer's first day at Alcatraz and was just a trainee. Heard that Madsen attacked him with a tray to his head," the doctor shook his head. "Left a pretty deep wound I would say." I gawked at him since I hadn't known about it.

"That's crazy…"

"Ramona," Lucy spoke and I hummed. "When you were…screaming at Emerson, I couldn't help but hear of another prisoner after you? Is that true?" I scratched my hair, moving my feet inside my sneakers; I really didn't want to say anything about it, but this was Lucy. She seems to be the type of person who would listen.

"I had this dream and it was where we all were at Alcatraz, behind that door. That's the reason I kind of freaked out because I saw it before, in my mind, but I was alone. I heard a noise and went to look for it only to be strangled by a man. He then started cradling me saying 'It will be over soon.' and I asked who he was. He said his name was Dale Warren before I woke up."

"Dale Warren?" Beauregard was stunned. "That man who rarely spoke?" Lucy faced him and the two had this connection I could detect.

"I've believed so, Beauregard," she said sadly and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and quickly rise to my feet. That's when it hit me. "You're one of them aren't you?" She nodded and I gasped; I begin rubbing my forehead because I feel another massive headache coming through.

"Are you all right?" I could hear the doctor's concern and I waved him off.

"I'm fine, it's just that," I paused, shaking my hands, "this is a lot to take in. Rebecca is dead, my great grandfather is behind with all this crazy shit going on, Tommy is my great uncle and I just found out Lucy is one of them!" I bang my head against the blurred glass.

"Dr. Beauregard is also one of us," Lucy stated, her arms crossed and I gave her a disbelief look.

"Is everyone here from the past?" I groaned to them. "I swear, why couldn't I be born into a normal family? But no, I'm related to a criminal _and_ a Warden. Do you see the large irony in that sentence?" Before one could answer, the door swishes open allowing Hauser to enter; I turned the other way, clearly still pissed about him.

"She's still angry with me isn't she?" He grumbles and Lucy says yes with a faint smile. I guess she's enjoying the scene. "Ramona…"

I didn't answer him and simply walk out of the room. I didn't go too far because one: I had no idea where to go and two: I couldn't leave since I don't know the password. I heard Hauser's footsteps approaching me, but I let my back face him.

"Enough of this, Ramona! You're acting like a child."

"Last time I check, I'm still a child you idiot. I'm not eighteen yet, still live my parents and is force to go to school by the government." I snapped, but it wasn't harsh. He sighed and I finally turned around. "Just apologize."

"For what?"

"For accusing me that this whole thing," I waved around me, "is my fault, _which_ it isn't. It's my great grandfather's."

"Fine, I," he had struggled to say the word. "Apologize. Happy?"

"Very," I cheekily smile and he just frowned at me before walking away. "So these are the inmates you captured?" All men inside the cells looked at me the best they could and I squirmed under their locked gazes at me again.

"Just a few, some were killed like Montgomery and the Ames brothers, but there is still more to find," Lucy explained from afar.

"Does Soto know?"

"He will after I show him this," Hauser grunted and I simply nodded.

"And even if you _do_ show him, I will not go with you," Lucy snapped, but it was calm although I could hear the bitterness rolling in her tongue. She marched away and I glance at Hauser in confusion; he shook his head before catching up to Lucy and I frowned.

They left me.

"Hey guard in the right," I called his attention. "Take this man out from his cell. I want to speak with him." The dark skinned man nodded and stroll down the hall, gun in hand. Another officer came as well and opens the gate before taking him out. "We're going to have a little chat, Sylvane." The men lead him down the hall and into a room where they strap him to a seat. They connect him with wires, but I order them to take it off.

It wasn't necessary.

Sitting across from him, the officers left, but I could see their blurry figures outside guarding the door. Holding my hands together, I spoke.

"What happened to you?"

* * *

**That's chapter fourteen! There is more to come :) Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm pretty upset that Alcatraz is cancelled! Why must FOX pull the plug on them _so_ freaking early! It isn't fair one bit -_- Oh well, but my story will go strong and I'll get to see how it goes from here ^_^! Enjoy **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...except my characters._**

* * *

Jack Sylvane sat still, his eye piercing into mine. It seemed he was examining me like the last time we saw each other, but that was when I had no idea who he was. I played with my fingers and leaned back on the steel chair. It was quite uncomfortable since I kept switching positions on this cold furniture.

"Why?" He finally speaks and I jump from his voice. "Why do you want to speak with me?"

"Because you were the first inmate Rebecca," I sighed at her name, "captured." I shook my head to wipe the tears away. "Plus, you seem to be a calm person." He snorted, looking around the small room.

"I'm a criminal. I killed a person and yet you say I'm calm."

"I read some background info about you," I said, my arms resting on the table. "You're a World War two veteran. You have a wife–"

"_Had_ a wife. She's gone and divorced me when she visited me at Alcatraz," he snapped, curling his hands into tight fists. I eyed them carefully, but remained calm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I apologized, but he faced the other way. I mentally slapped myself and rubbed my eyes. "Okay, so can you tell me how you got here? Like here in the future." Jack glanced at me with dead eyes.

"I have no idea how I got here. All I know was that I was lying inside the hole with a heavy, black jacket at Alcatraz." He answered dully and I clapped my hands together.

"Great…" I mumbled. "You know Hauser right?"

"Know him? He _shot_ me," Sylvane growled and I frowned while scratching my head.

"How lovely, sounds like him," I remarked and he smirked for the first time. "But yeah, him. He says that the Warden was behind all this," I waved my finger around. "Is that true?"

"Warden James? That sadistic person who ran Alcatraz like an iron-fist?" he snorted. "Tommy told me about something bad was going to happen, but I heard rumors about it. Whenever I was at the infirmary, they would also take blood out of me. I wasn't sure why and I never dared to ask."

"But do _you_ believe it was him?" I pressured the question on him and he slightly scrunched his face in deep thought. I saw the lines form on his forehead, but look away when his eyes went up again.

"I would say yes," he answered firmly. "Warden James seems to be the type of person to ridiculously plan this." I rub my neck since it felt sore. "Are you really related to him?" That question made me freeze in place.

"Yeah…" I muttered. "I am, but I don't know him personally." A frown crept on my face, but lit up with an idea. "Wait! Is he…you know…alive like all of you?" Jack shook his head no and I went sad again.

"But it would be interesting to see that," he commented and I softly chuckled a bit. The door slid open and Hauser marched in, fist curled tightly.

"What are you doing with _him_," he furiously pointed to Jack. "And alone!"

I glared. "Calm down, man! He didn't hurt me," I stood up and did a three-sixty turn. "And even if he did, the guys outside would have shot him."

"You have no authority around here whatsoever," Hauser growled. "You can't just waltz and decide to chatter with the inmates! We already lost Rebecca to one…to one of _them_," he sneered at Sylvane's direction. "We don't need another one." I rolled my eyes, but didn't have the energy to argue with him any longer; he won this round, but I'll get him next time.

"Fine," I grumbled and shuffling out of the room; the two guards entered and take out Jack by the arms. We sent an apologetic smile to him and he just nodded in understanding, but the coldness never left his scratchy face. Hauser placed his rough hand behind my back, pushing me down the hallway. I grunted, but let him lead the way. Lucy stood near the frame, arms crossed with a deep frown written on her beautiful face.

Damn, Hauser. What did you say to her?

"You found her?" Lucy coldly asked and he sighed, but nodded.

"She was talking with Sylvane in the interrogation room," he answered and I sucked my teeth.

"The way you say it makes it sound like a bad thing," I commented before entering the medical room. Dr. Beauregard still had a cigarette between his wrinkled fingers and I shook my head in disbelief, but sat on a nearby chair. "You're going to get sick, Doc."

"I'll worry 'bout that, sweetheart," he smirked and I giggled. Hauser walked in, tapping on my shoulder before getting some papers.

"What, Hauser?" I annoyingly asked and he motioned me to get up.

"I have to take you home," he dully stated. "It's getting late." I smiled at the memory with my mother and his confrontation with her. I think Hauser learned his lesson on never, _ever_ messing with a Hispanic woman. They are tough as bulls, but sweet as an angel at the same time; you must make sure never to cross that deadly line because it will only result in disaster. I take out my phone and realized he was right. It was almost midnight and I bet my mother was getting worried. I could just imagine her washing dishes to calm her down. It was a habit she had ever since she was little; my mom would clean dishes to release the stress inside. She would even wash dishes that were already clean.

It's quite funny to watch.

* * *

Arriving home, my mom took me under her wing and guided me inside. Apparently she didn't trust Hauser since Rebecca was gone, but I had this small feeling she wasn't. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes high on her ever coming back, but hey, we live in the world where medicine was advanced. My mom proceed to bombard me with questions like "Did he hurt you?" or "Hauser didn't put you in any danger?" I waved them off, but she still didn't seem convinced.

My dad closed the door, sighing as he walked inside. Today, or yesterday technically since it was past twelve, was just a crazy day. So many things had happened and we are just tried. I yawned a farewell before heading upstairs to take a quick shower and slip under my bed covers.

I shut my eyes closed, my vision slowly being blurred until I caught a shadow standing in front of me. Quickly opening them, I panted hard and scanned my room, but found nothing. That was just strange, but I thought I must be seeing things. I am tired so it must be my mind playing tricks.

Stupid brain…

Quietly lying down on the bed, I slowed my breathing back to normal and let the darkness take me once again.

* * *

**There's chapter fifteen! Sorry for the long delay people! I have been busy with school and such . But thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. A simple word would make my dad :D Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my character…**_

* * *

I grew more worried by the second.

Irene hasn't come to school for _three_ days and I knew that wasn't normal. I noticed that she began to grow distant with Leo, Ethan and I, but why? Maybe it's that bruise I saw on her wrist the other day; something about it was suspicious. I knew what Irene said was a lie when she explained how she got it: bumping on a table.

Bumping on a table my ass.

Someone hurt her, but she showed no sign of fear. Instead, she brushed the bruise like dirt. As if it were nothing and it would just go away like air.

Heading home, I would always call Soto on how he was doing since I knew it pained that Rebecca wasn't with him at all. That she wasn't with us. Sighing, I fished for my keys while skipping up the three, small steps. I no longer had the key with me, but instead it was Hauser who held it along with the other two. Opening the door, I shut it close once I entered and toss my bag on the couch before shuffling to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, I gulp it down since I was really thirsty.

"Hello, Ramona."

That voice.

I knew that _voice_ and I choked on my drink. Coughing violently, I turn around quickly, the glass falling to the floor. I came face to face with _him_.

That same bastard who ended Rebecca's life.

"You!" I pointed to Tommy. He was standing near the doorframe, hands in his jean pockets. "Why the _fuck_ are you here?" I screamed, my face becoming a tomato. Tommy tried to approach me slowly, but I went with my instinct and fetch for a nearby knife. It was sharp and the metal shined against the light coming from the window. Holding the weapon in front of me, Tommy's eyes widen and he stopped his steps.

"R-ramona! Put the knife down," he demanded, but I simply glared at him. Instead, I held it tighter with such anger that I was afraid I might stab him.

Just like how he did it to Rebecca…

"Why should I huh? I'm just merely protecting myself from a murderer that broke into my _home_!" I yelled and he just stared at me, not knowing what to do. "And why should I listen to you? Do you want me to put it down so you could kill me with it? Just like how you did to Rebecca? Is that it, Tommy?"

"Ramona, please! You need to understand–"

"Understand?" I interrupted him. "_Understand_? What is there to _understand_, Tommy? You fucking killed her! You _killed_ your own _granddaughter_! What person does that to his own family?" I felt the tears forming inside my eyes. "She's dead because of _you_! Her own grandfather murdered her for no damn reason whatsoever and you're going to tell me to _understand_? There is _nothing_ to understand, all right? What you did was unforgivable, Tommy Madsen."

"And you don't think I'm guilty?"

"The hell you're guilty because you're a criminal! You killed you're damn _wife_ as well, Tommy!" My body shivered a little. "I just couldn't believe you would do such a thing. She was a sister to me and she was my _family_!" Tommy tried to move forward, but I stopped him. "Don't come closer!"

He paused again, his face clearly annoyed and upset.

"I had my reasons, Ramona. I had to do what was best for her," he whispered, but I dryly laughed not believing a word he said.

"What reasons?" I spread my arms wide open. "Tell me your 'reasons', Tommy. I would love to hear them." His eyes lowered and I glanced at his fists becoming curled tightly.

"I can't say," he gritted from his teeth. "I just can't say, Ramona. You just have to understand please! You're the only family member I could talk to now."

"What makes you think I'll talk to you after this?" I scoffed. "You don't hurt family, Tommy."

"I know I hurt Rebecca, but this time I made up from my foolish mistake," he smirked softly and I stood confused. I was going to ask him another question, but my phone rang loudly. Grabbing it from my pocket, I answered it, but my eyes never leaving Tommy.

"H-hello?"

"_Ramona! It's me Soto_," I heard Diego heavily breath. "_You will _not_ believe this!_"

"Believe what?"

"_Rebecca! She's in a coma! She's alive, Ramona,_" Soto yelled happily from the phone that I almost dropped it. I was like a goldfish and was still trying to process what he said just now.

Rebecca…alive?

"H-how? How is she alive and in a coma?" I gaze at Tommy who had a full blown smile, but I just glared. Soto told me how the doctors were shocked when they saw the heartbeat back on the monitor. "But how is that even possible..."

"_The doctors said someone transferred the missing blood into her body. They are still bewildered since no one offered any or came into her room._" That's when my head shot up towards Tommy's direction and realizing what he meant earlier.

"Listen, Soto, I got to go. Call Hauser and let him know," I ordered and he agreed before hanging up. I placed the phone on the counter, my brown eyes landing on the blonde man. "It was you wasn't it? You gave Rebecca your blood…"

"Well don't you catch on quickly?" Tommy teased and I just scowled. "But yes; I gave Rebecca my blood because I didn't want to repeat the same mistake I did sixty years ago." For a second, my eyes softens, but went cold again.

"Well right now she's in a coma. Soto is contacting Hauser about her condition and will probably do the same with my grandpa." Tommy just smiled and I noticed how close he came towards me; the island table was what separated us and I was glad it was there. "But why did you kill her partner?"

"He was paid to keep an eye on her," he growled and my eyebrow rose in confusion.

"By who?"

"Harlan Simmons."

"The billionaire executive from Broadway Mutual?" I asked and he nodded. "Why though? Why him?"

"To get to me. To get to all of _us_, Ramona," he firmly stated and I gasped. "He betrayed your great-grandfather, Ramona. He broke a promise to him."

"Why is this coming down to him, Tommy," I cried in frustration. "Why my great-grandfather? He planned what's happening right now with the 63's and now this?"

"I don't know, Ramona…" he sympathized and I just sighed, rubbing my forehead. All of this was just too much for me. Rebecca, the new Alcatraz hidden in the forest and now Harlan. "You should talk to Evelyn, Ramona."

"My grandma?"

"She's the closest thing for any answers you have right now. She is the Warden's daughter after all." Tommy was right. My grandma may have some answers for me and this time I'll take everything with me. I'm already too deep into this situation so why not help out.

"Fine."

* * *

**Well, I just felt like uploading another chapter ^_^! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

* * *

Tommy soon left, but helped me clean up the shattered glass that I dropped when he came inside; at least he was a gentleman, but still, I stood some distance away from him. He did stab Rebecca, but he gave her his blood.

Why must he be so confusing?

He could be vicious, but caring.

Headache coming through…

I heard my Aunt Meredith would be visiting tomorrow due to the sudden news about Rebecca. At first it was when she was dead, but I bet it would change once Soto notifies everyone. Oh what an exciting family reunion that would be to see.

I shall bring my camera…

The door opened and it was just my brother and his friends; they sometimes came to visit to play on the PS3 in his room. Anthony greeted me quickly while rushing upstairs and so did his three friends; I simply nodded towards their direction while heading to the living room. Turning on the TV, I watched some random show in boredom. I knew I had homework to do, but I'm just too damn lazy to do it; I'll make it up later. Munching on an apple, the doorbell rang and I shuffled to open it, but I stood dumbfound. No one was outside and I checked around, but saw nothing. The only I _did_ see was a small black box sitting on the concrete floor. Hesitantly picking it up, I eyed the area one more time before slipping back inside. Going back to the living room, I played with the texture of the box; it was a smooth, velvet black box and for a moment I thought some jewelry was inside. Slowly opening it, I gawked in confusion at the item inside.

It was a bright red bow; I ran my fingers on it and the touch felt really smooth. Probably this was made by some type of silk, but I wasn't sure. I check inside the box to see who sent it to see nothing except darkness. Slightly frowning, I place my attention on the gift again.

It was quite nice, honestly, although I don't wear these types of hair accessories. Placing the bow inside the box, I run upstairs. Passing the now noise room, I chuckled when I heard the eleven year olds scream at the TV and various gunshots.

Boys…

Heading inside my room, it was the polar opposite. Instead of loud yelling, I was greeted with quietness; skipping to the drawer, I put it to the side and just gaze at it. I wonder who left it and why the person didn't stay. Maybe that person was shy and just couldn't face me. Maybe I some secret admirer and I blush at the very thought. If it is a secret admirer, my dad would become a super policeman and hunt down the guy.

Probably send a whole team.

It is something he would do; one day I brought over Leo to study and my dad pounder him with questions like "Do you work?" or "Have you ever been arrested?" I literally scolded him for such questions and he went as far as eavesdropping my room. When I brought Ethan over, he accused me of dating.

I face-palmed.

Fathers: they can drive you _crazy_!

* * *

Today, I immediately went straight home since my Aunt Meredith would come for a visit. Irene wasn't at school again and I made a mental note to visit her house later. When I reached my house, noticed the door was open and remember my dad was home. He took the day off in order to pick Aunt Meredith from the airport.

Strolling inside, I heard murmurs followed by laughter come from the kitchen; I quickly made my way towards the room and a smile was plastered on my face.

"Aunt Meredith!" I squealed with joy and the older woman turned around with an equal expression.

"Ramona, sweetheart," she chirped, hugging me with love. "You grew since the last time I saw you!" I laughed, shaking my head.

"That was Christmas," I reminded her, but she rolled her eyes at me. My aunt was the spitting image of my grandmother. From the hair to the smile, Aunt Meredith was like her except for her eyes. Instead of brown, they were crystal blue like grandpa's; I think it was the only thing she inherited from him. For a forty-five year old woman, she could pass off as someone in her mid-thirties. "When did you arrive?"

"Not long, maybe an hour or so," she shrugged while looking at my dad. He shrugged as well while drink his soda.

"How about Uncle Sage and Andrew? How are they doing?"

"They're fine," she chuckled. "Andrew, well, he finally found Anthony on Facebook, but has a hard time finding you." My dad shot a curious glance at me and nervously laughed, scratching my head.

"I'll send him the friend request, just give me his name. He does have a profile picture of himself right?" My aunt nodded and I sent her a cheeky smile. I still couldn't wrap my head that my cousin made a Facebook account. He's only twelve! Children these days, trying to grow up so quickly.

"When is mom and dad coming, Will?" My aunt asked, using his nickname. He rolled his eyes and said in fifteen minutes.

"Grandpa and grandma are coming?" They nodded. "Why wasn't I informed until now?"

"You were informed," my dad stated. "A few seconds ago."

"That's no excuse," I grumbled, sitting on the chair.

"But you were still informed," he pointed out, smirking at me.

"Touché…"

"Well she certainly inherited your personality, Will," she giggled and I blushed, while putting my head down. Time passed and the two siblings chatted about their lives while I quietly sat, playing on my phone. I was so into the game that I almost didn't hear the doorbell ring; standing up, I exited the kitchen to see my grandparents greet my dad and aunt. Grandpa hugged Meredith, the joy gleaming in his eyes.

"Well we didn't forget about you, sweetie," grandma chuckled and I hugged her; I did the same with grandpa while giving him a peck on the cheek. "Where is Maria, William?"

"She's still at work, mom," my dad answered. "Anthony is still at soccer practice with his team."

"That's good, a young boy like him should be outside playing while he's still young," grandma smiled and Aunt Meredith agrees. "What about Andrew? How is he doing, darling?"

"Oh you know him, his head is always in the books," she joked, but still kept a proud look on her beautiful face. Everyone laughed and made their way to the living room where grandma took a seat on the couch. Grandpa offered to help, but she denied. "I can sit down, Ray. I'm not helpless."

Everyone laughed again.

I sat beside her while grandpa took the other side, rubbing his forehead. He looked nervous about something, but I just brushed it aside. My aunt sat on the chair facing them while my dad remained standing.

"What happened to Rebecca, I heard she was dead," my aunt sadly spoke, her eyes watery.

"_Was_ dead. Soto called me that Rebecca is now in a coma and the hospital is doing all they can to keep her alive," grandpa answered. My dad asked how and grandpa said someone transferred blood to her.

"Who though?" I knew who it was since that person broke into my house, but still, I wanted to hear from them. My grandpa gazed at me with a knowing look before facing everyone else.

"William, Meredith," he sighed. Grandma held his hand, rubbing it with comfort. "I've kept a secret from you two for so long and I believe you deserve to know."

"What's going on daddy?" My aunt worriedly asked, her eyes piercing at him. My dad did the same, his mouth firm. Grandpa ran a shaking, old hand through his gray hair and the wrinkles on his face becoming deep.

"You two do know who Tommy Madsen was right?"

"Van's father," my dad answered. "What about him?"

"Tommy…Tommy is my brother." He finally placed that into the spotlight and the two had open mouths like fishes. "He is your uncle, Van is your cousin and he was the one who gave Rebecca the blood." My dad was the first to shake out of his shock mode.

"D-dad! How…what? You're not making any sense at all!" He screamed in irritation. My aunt rubbed her temples, muttering something under her breath. "You said that Tommy was your _friend_. Not your _brother_!"

"That is because I wanted to protect you two! I changed my last name so I could enter Alcatraz without any speculation about our relationship. It was also to protect Van as well; he saw his own _father_ kill his mother. Van had no one else but your mother and I," he tried to reason, but my dad began to pace the room. My aunt just crossed her arms, her hair falling in front of her face.

"William, please, calm down," my grandmother scolded at her only son, but he rubbed his eyes. "Your father did what was best for both of you."

"Yes, lie about our family history is the best way to protect ourselves!" He exploded, but soon quieted down. "My whole life is a lie, mom! Meredith's life was a lie and you two decided to tell us _now_?" I sat awkwardly as the feud heated up. My grandma and aunt tried to calm the two men and I just couldn't help but scream.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I held my head because I couldn't take this fighting anymore. "Please stop fighting!" I was near to tears and my dad rushed towards me, hugging. "Grandpa knows what's best for you daddy. Tommy is alive…and young…" I lifted my head to see his eyes squint with confusion.

"Ramona, what in the world are _you_ saying?" I glance at my grandfather and he sadly nodded for me to continue; I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"He's alive dad. You know that special task force Rebecca is in?" He nodded. "Well it deals with criminals from 1963. They are appearing one by one and Tommy is a part of it. I've seen him, grandpa has seen him, and even Rebecca has seen him. He was the one who stabbed and donated blood to her." I let out a huge sighed, as if the stress has been lifted from my poor shoulders. "You believe me right, daddy?"

"I believe you, sweetheart," he sighed, having a tired smile. "This is just all so much to take in."

"It was for me as well when Rebecca and Hauser explained as well, but I got used to it."

"So you're saying there are more criminals to come?" Meredith shakily questioned, pulling her hair back. I nodded and she just leaned back into the chair. "My goodness…" That's when I remembered something.

"Dad, remember when I went with Lucy and Hauser that night?"

"How could I forget; your mother went berserk," he softly chuckled, his brown eyes filled with laughter.

"Well, um, they took me to Alcatraz," I started and all heads shot up. "And we went underground, I guess, to see this steel door. Hauser place the two silver keys inside and another keyhole appeared; that's where the third key went. He opened the door; we went inside and saw that the room had a map of the US. They had red buttons everywhere and Lucy said they were the inmates' numbers," I finished, gazing at everyone. "They're _everywhere_."

"I can't believe daddy would do this," my grandmother whispered; her brown eyes held a cold, teary feel. "It just doesn't seem like something he would do!" My grandpa went to comfort grandma and she cried in his shoulder. My aunt rushed to her side, rubbing her old shoulder with a hurt face; I decided to finally show her the letter I got since it had _her_ name on it. Running upstairs and then quickly coming back down, I held the two envelopes in my hands.

"Grandma," I hesitantly spoke; she looked at me with dry tears on her wrinkled face. I had no idea what to say, so I decided to give the envelope with her name on it. Actions are louder than words they say. My grandma's shoulder become tense, her pulse froze and her mouth gaping. I frowned since I had a feeling she might cry again, but she didn't. Instead, she slowly pointed her finger at it.

"H-how did you get this?"

* * *

**That's chapter seventeen! Okay I decided to leave it as a cliffhanger since I barely do that XD! Hope you enjoy. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

* * *

My grandmother's face was ghostly pale and I was afraid she was having some heart attack, but I saw her breathing heavily. Her large, brown eyes were glued to the envelope in my hand while an old finger pointed at my direction.

"How did you get this?" She repeated herself and my eyes lowered, shoulders slumped.

"I don't know who gave it to me. It was on my bed along with this one," I answered while showing the recent envelope. It wasn't as old as the first since the sides weren't crumpled; she bounced between the two and sighed.

"I thought we placed it in the attic, Ray!" She growled, but not at him. It wasn't directed to anyone but the envelopes. "I thought we would never see it again!"

"I thought so too," he muttered, glaring at my hands. I glanced at my dad who had a confused expression on his face. "That would mean someone broke into our house."

"But who?" My grandma quickly snapped her head at me and I flinched a bit. "The key, is the key in there?" I shook my head, showing her that the notes were only inside; she groaned, her face buried in her hands.

"Lucy said that the key Soto gave to Hauser was a fake. When they left the hospital, they went to Alcatraz only to see the key fall apart; I actually had the real key with me and I went with them."

This all just…wow!" My aunt blurted into the air. "I came here because Rebecca was dead only to hear she is in a coma because of her grandfather and past criminals are now resurfacing?"

"Well when you put it that way…" I mumbled.

"Ramona!" My dad snapped and I shut my mouth; the living room became silent since everyone was in deep thought. I had no idea what, but we were just thinking. I was thinking about Irene and remember I had to visit her today. Looking at the clock, it was getting late and I knew my dad wouldn't let me go. I'll go tomorrow afterschool for sure.

"It's quiet," I complained, placing my cheek on my palm. My aunt chuckled, a smile forming on her face; my grandma did the same. "And I have a project to do!" I screamed, running upstairs. I heard everyone laugh at my sudden antics and I pouted.

It wasn't that funny.

Pushing my door open, I landed on my bed face first. I felt lazy to grab my camera which was on the drawer. I realized I haven't even started and it is due next Friday.

I'm screwed!

I lifted myself up and lay on top of the bed while staring at the ceiling; so far my dad, Aunt Meredith, Rebecca, grandma and grandpa know what is going on. My dad would tell all of this to my mom when she gets home from work and probably to Anthony as well. I had a feeling he won't believe him, but oh well.

Let him think what he wants.

* * *

"Ramona, do you mind staying behind for a minute," Mr. De la Cruz said while cleaning the white board. I watched as everyone else left while I stroll to the front desk. Mr. De la Cruz placed the dry marker down and made his way towards me.

"What do you want, Mister?" I asked and he just sighed.

"Do you know what is going on with Irene? She hasn't been to school for almost a week, Ramona," he stated, his hazel eyes filled with worriedness.

"Honestly, I have no idea what's going on with her. I tried texting, calling and even sending her messages over Facebook, but nothing. I'm planning on visiting her today."

"Good, good," he murmured. "This isn't something she would do."

"I know it isn't, Mister; something is happening to her and I'm going to find out what," I determinedly stated before leaving the classroom.

* * *

Walking down the street, I searched for her house and finally found it. The feeling I got was strange since I felt something was wrong. It sent a weird vibe through my body and I actually shivered a bit; that wasn't normal since I would always visit her house, so why was this time different?

Shaking my head, I took in a deep breath before marching down the path and walking up the steps. Knocking on the door, a dog barking was heard inside and I just stood awkwardly, waiting. Footsteps finally reached the door and opened it.

I saw Irene and she looked _horrible_!

Her hair was a mess and frizzy. Her eyes looked stressed and tired as if she hadn't slept for days; I just gawked at her and she widen her eyes in surprise.

"R-ramona? What are you doing here?" She asked, closing the door slightly as if I was going to attack her.

"What am I doing here? You haven't come to school in almost a week and everyone is getting worried! What's going on, Irene? Why do you look like you didn't sleep at all? Where's you mom?" I threw her questions from every corner. She just rubbed her own eyes, glaring at me.

"I'm fine! You don't need to babysit me," she snapped and I narrowed my own eyes at her. "Just go home, Ramona and leave me _alone_." Irene was about to slam the door shut, but I pushed it with my hand.

"Irene! Let me in this instant!" I screamed and she tried with all her strength to close the door on me. "Irene! Stop it!"

"No! Leave me alone! Go away!" She growled, her red hair shaking everywhere. I placed my body and pushed the door. I believe she was doing the same and I grunted, the sweat trickling down my forehead. Our eyes connected on the small slit on the door and we both just glared.

Green to brown.

I finally let go of the door and she finally slammed it shut with force. "Fine! I'll leave then!" I screamed, my hair bouncing in front of my face. I stomped away, pulling my hair behind, but still shot glances at her house again.

Something is _very_ wrong.

Irene wasn't the type to become violent and I assumed someone was inside their, but I didn't know for sure. The green curtains swung back and forth and I squinted my eyes at them; was someone watching me? My thought was cut short when I felt my phone vibrate inside my pocket; taking it out, I check my message.

_Don't argue. It doesn't look nice on you._

"What the fuck?" I froze my steps and scanned the area in the neighborhood. I checked the number, but found nothing. It was a block number and I grew scared; I quickly called Soto while running away.

"_Hello_?" Soto yawned; he must have been sleeping.

"Soto, where are you?" I asked while making a turn and pace down the street.

"_My comic book store. Why?_"

"I'm coming. I have something to show you and you're the only one I trust right now." I hung up and picked up speed to go downtown. I had this small feeling the message was not from just anybody, but a person from the past.

I just hoped Irene was okay…

* * *

**Wow! So much action in one chapter and I'm tired! I decided to upload another one because I feel in a happy mood today XD! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews. Love them so enjoy ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

* * *

"Soto," I exclaimed once I entered the comic store; I noticed some boys who were stunned to see me. Not being rude or anything, but haven't these guys ever seen a, I don't know…

A _girl_?

Apparently not since they just gawked at my direction as if I were some prize possession they wanted. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Finally the doctor entered and I smiled at the sight of him; he sent a friendly wave while walking towards me.

"Ramona, I didn't know you would come _that_ quickly," he stated and I laughed, but soon we turned serious. "Do you want to show me it?"

"Yeah, I think you should," I nodded, walking to the back door; I heard whispers fly around me and I huffed in annoyance. Soto followed me and closed the door so no one could snoop inside and sniff their nosy nose. I took out my phone and showed him the message from the block number; he just hummed, scratching his hair. Soto sat down in a nearby chair while I leaned against the drawing board, arms crossed.

"Well?"

"This is definitely creepy, Ramona…"

"I went to visit Irene's house and she acted really strange. I know Irene and she would never be aggressive towards me. Heck, she'll never be aggressive towards anyone!" It was true. One day, I walked with her afterschool and we saw a homeless guy. I gave him two dollars, but Irene, she gave him twenty.

Twenty!

"Also," I continued, "when I backed away from the door, I saw the curtains move. I have a feeling that someone is inside her house and a _greater_ feeling it's the same person who sent that text." Soto rubbed his chin, his face in deep thought. I stood silent and simply watch him without disruption; his eyes finally shot up.

"I think we should contact Hauser," he suggested and my eyes soften in relief. "But I don't know if he'll pick up. He's been so busy on protecting Lucy that he's becoming distant; my face became hard as stone, eyes glaring.

"Well then I'll freaking knock some sense into that old man's ears! He should know that Lucy could take care of herself. Even _she_ doesn't want to go with whatever he's planning. That man never learns does he?" Soto slightly laughed, but coughed since he believe it was an inappropriate time to do so. "How is Rebecca doing?" I whispered in fright. I know she is in a coma, thanks to Tommy, but still, I want to keep updated.

"In critical condition. Her heartbeat is normal, and growing stronger," a small smile curved his lips. "She's going to make it, Ramona."

"That's good news to hear. Any good news is heaven to my ears, Soto. You will not believe how stressed I am right now. With what's going on in my life, it's a lot a pressure for a teen like me," I smirked and he shook his head.

"It was your idea to help, Ramona."

"Yeah, I know that was a stupid idea," I waved him off. "But you know me: I'm stubborn."

"Just like Rebecca," he chuckled loudly and I giggled; I wonder if Hauser told Soto of the new Alcatraz hidden deep in the forest. I won't say anything; I'll leave that to the Grinch. Maybe he'll wait when Rebecca feels better that way he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"Oh, my grandpa told my dad and aunt about what is going on," I spin my finger around. "I guess they took it well, but I don't know. They are worried, but angry that grandpa had lied to them about Tommy and whatnot."

"So…it was some family reunion?"

"Yup, but if Tommy comes along," I shook my head, "_that_ would be icing on the cake for sure." We both shared a laugh and I brushed my hair away. My eyes went back to my phone and I let out a deep sigh for no reason.

* * *

I'm tired…

"Hauser, just please check on her house! I have a feeling someone is holding her hostage," I pleaded with stressed eyes. "Please? I never ask you for anything and you owe me."

"Owe you what?" He growled in annoyance and I just glared at him, but soften my gaze.

"For the key; if wasn't for me then you wouldn't have been able to open that door under the lighthouse," I pointed out and he knew I was right. The way he scrunched his face was a victory for me and he mumbled an agreement. "Thank you, Hauser."

"Yeah, sure," he dismissed me while walking away from the Batcave. I looked at Lucy and she gave me a small smile.

"Um, Lucy," I spoke to grab her attention.

"Yes, Ramona?"

"Could you tell me more about Dale Warren? I just want to know some information, that's all," I clarified while shuffling my feet all nervously. She had a warm gleam in her chocolate eyes and she spin around to face me.

"Well," she dusted her jeans, "Warren was a very…quiet man. He rarely spoke during his time at Alcatraz nor did he speak with me during our sessions. Although, whenever I mentioned his sister, he would mumble words or phrases. That is the best I could get from him."

"Who was his sister?"

"Her name was Nancy Warren; a sweet young girl who died after being raped by two men. I could tell he truly loved his sister. Went as far as to avenging for her death no matter how brutal it may seem," she sadly ended, her eyes lowering.

"Tommy told me he planted chocolate in their mouths after he killed him since it was her favorite."

"Ah, yes, that was interesting; I do recall him carrying some small item everywhere he went," she remembered and my eyes perked up in interest, shoulders tense.

"Did you see what it was?" I had this scary feeling that the bow I receive might have some type of connection to him. Just thinking of it made my throat go dry in fear.

"Sadly no, I didn't see. His fist would always be curled protectively around it. He was afraid it would be taken away from him." I went into deep thought, placing a hand on my chin. Something about the bow was off. Why would some person just give it to me? It must hold some kind of value, but what? It was just a random bow you could buy at a store. "Ramona?"

I snap my head at her. "Huh?"

"Are you all right?" She had a worried look on her colored face. Her small frown created lines around her forehead. I just nodded my head, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, just thinking, that's all." She said okay, dropping the subject and I was thankful for that. I told Lucy I needed to leave and she understood. Grabbing my bag, I left the cave dreading the fact I need to go on that damn boat.

Stupid boat.

Stupid seasickness.

Stupid sea.

Walking out the old, abandon building, I headed straight for the police boat. One of the officers held their hand for me to grab. Climbing, I watched as the boat began to sail away and me holding on to the rail for support. My phone began to vibrate and I quickly fished for it inside my black hole pocket; taking it out, I answered it.

"Hello?"

Instead of a reply, I heard of heavy breathing from the other line. Pulling the phone away in confusion for a second, I brought it back to me ear.

"Hello!" I yelled louder. "Who the hell is this?"

There was laughter before the call was cut off and I just stood there, stunned. Who the fuck was that person? Why did he or she say anything? Well, it sounded more like a guy so I'll go with he. Texting Hauser, I asked him if he was at Irene's house.

I received no answer from him.

"Damn him…" I muttered in anger. Looks like I'll pay a visit to her house again. Maybe enter her house this time.

I just hoped it would work. '

* * *

**Chapter nineteen! Almost to twenty, but still more to come ^_^! Until next time… **

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! I know it's been quite a while since I updated this story, but the reason was that I basically had got writer's block. Yes, everyone gets it and it happened to me; I've been working on other stories and currently I am, but the season for that is about to end so I'll have free time ^_^ Another good news, I have gotten some new ideas for this story so YAY! Anyways, on to the story :D!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

I should really participate in gym more often.

Running from the dock _all_ the way to Irene's house is _agony_!

Just pure freaking agony!

My legs are on fire that the Sun is even jealous of them; my mind was completely tired and blurred due to the hair blinding my eyes. This is one time I really needed some damn scrunchie for my the freaking hair; I finally approached my best friend's house and the wind quietly blew from behind. Just looking at her house gave me the chills since I _knew_, I just _knew_ something horrible is inside there.

The green curtains moved and I texted Soto that I was at her house. Once it was sent, I pushed myself towards the door and took in a deep breath; checking that it wasn't locked, I jiggle the knob and the door squeaked open. I narrowed my brown eyes at the odd action since I thought Irene would be behind it and tried to keep me out.

I still have to get her back for that by the way...

Hesitantly entering inside, there was no sound; it was completely quiet to the bone that I could hear my heart rapidly beating. It was so fast that I was afraid it would pop out and I prayed it wouldn't; it would cause so much blood to come out and I like my blood inside my body where I _can't_ see it.

"Irene?" I screamed her name, but she didn't answer; I began to grow worried since a bunch of dramatic scenarios were flashing through my head. What if she's dead? What if she's somewhere across the world and I could no longer see her? What if the bastard who took her is someone I knew?

I heard shuffling upstairs and my eyes turned cold; running upstairs, I took my steps slow as I made my way down the hallway. The windows blocked the light coming from outside and my breathing became low and heavy. I was surprised that I was even inside without some weapon to defend myself.

Way to go, genius...

The movement became louder as I came across Irene's room; the door was slightly open and I stopped in front of it. Placing my hand on it, I slowly pushed it open, the sound creaking loudly; peeking my head inside, I scan the area with a raw emotion. Rebecca had been teaching me to never let my guard down no matter what situation. To always keep your senses on high and alert.

Entering inside, the room was cold and dark. It was funny to see it this way because I have always visited Irene's house; it was filled with warmth and love like my own house, but today, it seemed a vacuum came through here and just sucked everything out. Looking everywhere, I saw something move near her bed and I took in a deep breath. Heading over there, I carefully kneeled down and cautiously pulled away the cover off.

"Irene!" I screamed in shock; my eyes were wide as saucers since my best friend was alive and not dead, but she was bleeding from her forehead. Her mouth was muffled with a black cloth and I harshly pulled away.

"R-Ramona," she whispered, her eyes clearly afraid. "Leave. Go now!"

I stood frozen with confusion tainting my head. "What? Why, Irene? I'm going to take you with me okay?" She shook her head, her red hair flying everywhere.

"N-No," she stuttered, her teeth chattering as if she were cold. "No, leave now. You're not safe here. You're in danger. The man," tears were falling down her face and I began to shake. "He's here. He's here and he wants..." Her eyes began to close and I fought for her to stay awake.

I gripped her arms tightly, slapping her face softly. "He wants what, Irene? Tell me!" I yelled in her face and her head started to wobble.

Her mouth quivered out a word, her tongue moisturizing the dry skin. "You..." Irene passed out and fell on my lap; I placed my ear on her chest and was relieved her pulse was still there, but faint. Quickly taking out my phone, I dialed Hauser's number.

"Come on, asshole," I muttered at the phone, my eyes flickering in the darkness. "Pick up, pick up, pick _up_!"

"_Ramona! Where the heck are you?" _His voice was harsh, but I could have swore I could hear his concern in his voice.

"I'm in Irene's house," I quickly answered, the fingers moving around the phone. "I found her bleeding on the forehead and tied up," I saw the ropes around her legs and hands. "Just please hurry, Hauser."

"_Stay there, we're on our way!_"

"No shit, Sherlock!" I replied with sarcasm, but I knew it wasn't the time, but can you blame me? How dare he had the nerve to say I should 'stay here' when I clearly told him of my friend's health state? It's like my voice went through one ear and out the other! Must be his age, but I don't care.

It's not a damn excuse.

In a blink of an eye, two arms snake around my neck and I began to gag. I didn't realized I pressed the phone on speaker because I could vividly hear Hauser's scratchy voice screaming from the other line; my hands gripped the vines as I desperately wanted to break free. I could feel the hot breath invading down my skin, sending shivers across my body.

My lungs felt like collapsing and I believed I was drowning. I was drowning due to lack of air coming inside my body; I began to feel something wet on my face and I just knew this was the end for me. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my family.

To my mom and dad.

To my stupid brother, Anthony.

To my Aunt Meredith, Uncle Sage and cousin Andrew.

To Grandpa and Grandma.

To Soto, Hauser and Lucy.

Heck, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Rebecca and she's alive. She's alive and I'm dying and I just...I just couldn't believe it. I didn't even say goodbye to Tommy and I'm surprised of myself since he was the jerk that almost cost Rebecca's life. I swear, my family is really something and I won't be able to enjoy more of it now.

A miracle happened as the arms loosen around my neck; my head fell against the floor, but my mind was swirling around like crazy. I couldn't think properly, I couldn't hear properly and I couldn't see properly. It was all one big blur, but I did see two shadows above me, their movement hard and rough; one left out of the room, running while the other stayed back. It came closer to me, the face still obscure due to my eyes slightly open.

I coughed violently as I felt a pair of arms pull me next to him. I think it was a man since his chest felt strong and sturdy; he kept muttering words down my face, but I couldn't understand any of it. I needed air back into my lungs that were taken away from me; his hand brushed away my hair and I forced my eyes to look up.

All I saw was blue eyes and blonde hair.

Blue eyes and blonde hair? "T-Tommy..."

"I'm right here," he whispered and I nodded, my eyes giving up to stay alive; I slowly closed them and felt sleep take over me. Who knew the man that murdered Rebecca, that murdered his wife and was an Alcatraz inmate would come back and save _me_.

It felt...weird...

Well: sleep time I guess.

* * *

Well, it's dark and I feel _bored_.

Why can't I move or open my freaking eyes? It's like I'm being strapped with a white jacket those hospitals give to mental people, not that I'm giving any hate towards them. I feel that I'm mental since I found out people from the past were appearing in the future. I also learned that my _family_ is the one responsible for this shit.

Thank you great-grandpa! Note the sarcasm...

So yeah, we're basically on the same boat as of right now. Que the little flags waving around in an awesome matter.

I heard voices coming from different directions and I wished they would just shut _up_! Like, I want to wake up, not deal with other peoples' voices. Soon, the light was shining down on me and I groan in anger; I didn't mean to wake up like _that_, but I'm glad someone was at least listening to my rant. My eyes slowly open and I see my parents coming forward.

"She's awake!" My mother screamed in happiness and I squinted my eyes for a bit. "Honey? Sweetie, Ramona? Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

Well...I was almost choked to death, mother. You do the math, but I didn't say that. I couldn't say it since she's my mom and I almost died, so yeah. So instead, I said this: "Yeah, mom," I croaked like a frog. "I'm fine, just...thirsty..."

"William, bring water," I heard my grandma order him and he did, walking out of the room. He quickly came back with a cup and handed it to me. I took a large gulp and sighed in relief as the liquid trickled down my throat; placing the cup on the small table, I look at my parents.

"What happened?" I asked to them and my mom sadly smiled, caressing my forehead in a loving way.

"We were hoping you would tell us," she spoke and my dad came forward, his large hand grabbing my little one. "Oh, Ramona; we were worried for you! When Soto called us saying you were at the hospital, I just...I just-"

I noticed her tears coming down. "Mom..."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, wiping away the tears. "It's just that we almost lost Rebecca and I thought we were going to lose you too." My grandma comfort my grieving mother with her arms, the sensitive woman pulling herself together. Grandpa stood besides my dad and both men looked down at me with concerned eyes.

"We're just glad you're fine, Ramona," grandpa spoke with a faint smile. "The doctors said you would be able to wake up soon and I just prayed that you did. Do you remember anything though?"

I stood silent for a moment, glancing at my hand that was currently with my dad's. It felt nice to know he would always be there for me and I couldn't help but giggled silently, but I do remember. I do remembered what happened to me at Irene's house. "I was being choked," I softly answered to them; looking up, I stared at my grandfather's eyes: blue.

Just like Tommy: my savior.

"I was being choked by some guy before drifting off. Before that happened, I saw Irene tied up and bleeding from her head," I shared the two of what I witnessed in that room; that's when I snapped my head at my dad. "Irene! Is she fine? Is she here? What about her mom?"

My dad held me back, pushing my sore body against the white bed. "They're both fine. They're being treated for their wounds on the fourth floor," he answered and I sighed in relief. It was good to hear this type of news, but I wonder how Rebecca was doing.

"What about Rebecca? Is she still doing fine?"

"Oh she's pulling through," grandpa laughed softly. "I know Rebecca and she's stubborn as a bull."

I giggled, my smile bright. "That's nice to hear." Anthony came on the other side and scratched his hair nervously.

"I'm glad you're all right," he started, his hands stuffed inside his pockets. "I wondered what I would do if you weren't there to wake me up on the holidays." I laughed as I remembered the memories of me entering his room and trying to sing so pathetically, hitting his sleepy body with a pillow and jumping on his bed.

Oh good times.

"Feel the love, little bro," I sent a cheeky smile and Anthony rolled his eyes, but a smirk never leaving his face. Another person came inside and I gasped to see it was my favorite doctor on this whole planet, and that's saying something. "Soto!"

He laughed, holding a teddy bear. "Hey, Ramona! Glad to see you're fine." He gave the large stuffed animal to me and I tried to hug him, but my body was being a douche, so I couldn't. He understood and settled for the smile I gave.

"Thanks, Soto," I glanced at the gift for a moment, "but you really didn't need to give me anything."

He waved me off. "It's fine. Thought you deserve one after what just happened, especially since I was the one who brought you to the hospital." I nodded, playing with the bear's ears as if I were a small child again. Hauser stepped inside, his old eyes scanning the room before landing on me. He had a sincere look on his face, but it was small and not that noticeable; marching towards my bed, my dad gazes at the man in front of me.

"It seems that you're fine," he noted, observing my lazy state. Well, I was on the bed, my hair a slight mess, but I shrugged.

"Yeah," I replied back. "Soto got me bear!" I showed him the stuffed animal, but he pushed it down gently; I pouted, but placed it on my lap, my hands never letting go.

"I see," he murmured and I stared at him. "Ramona, I came here because I need to talk to you about what just happened at Irene's house."

I settled for a comfortable spot on my bed, placing the bear near me. I can't believe I'm getting too attached to this stuff animal. I'm a teenager, but I don't give a damn. Soto gave it to me and that's the difference. "So...what do you want to know?"

"Did you get a look on your attacker? Anything at all?"

I shook my head. "He choked me from behind, but I don't understand." Hauser gave me a questioning look and I sighed. "Before that happened, I found Irene and she told me that he was after _me_."

"Probably she meant that he wanted you kill," Hauser clarified, but he didn't look convinced himself. I look at my dad and he gave me a worried stare. "But I have a feeling this man isn't an ordinary one."

"So a 63?" My eyes were filled with fear and Soto tried to sooth my anxiety; grandpa held a dark gaze at Hauser and I cringed for a moment.

"I believe so," he gruffly answered and I groaned into my hands. This killer might be a 63! A freaking inmate from the past! Oh hell _no_!

_Hell no_!

I hate life right now.

Freaking hate it so much...

* * *

**Well! That's the chapter everyone ^_^! Glad that I'm back, but updates might be a tad long since I still need to finish the other story, but whenever I get a chance, I'll update the next one ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_

**Gosh, feels good to say that again XD!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, thank you all for the reviews ^_^ I was very pleased to see that you are all still enjoying this story! Trust me, I literally was smiling with joy XD. Enough of my blabbering and onto the story :D!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

I _hate_ hospitals!

They are so freaking boring that you would rather be in a room full of needles. At least it was something to keep you entertain. I seriously hate it since the doctors told me parents that I should stay overnight just in case if I pass out or something. Well, that's what I interpreted since they use those big, fancy medical words I would never understand.

At all.

So I'm here...alone...in a box...

Not really a box, more like a room, but if you look from another perspective, it technically _is_ a box. It's just a box with windows and doors and oh my god, I should just stop.

Anyways, I was sleeping since I just wanted to leave from this hole as quickly as possible. The doctors promised me I would leave first thing in the morning and they _better _ keep their promise on that; I don't want to waste another minute in here.

It's just torture.

I felt a hand shake me and I groaned into the pillow. Slapping it away, it shook harder than before and I just couldn't take it; turning the lamp on and snapping my body around, I was surprised to see Tommy standing next to my bed. He looked a tad sweaty as he was wearing his usual tan jacket; note to self, suggest new clothing for him.

"Tommy? What in the world are you doing here at," I quickly glanced at the clock, it ticked away slowly. "At...dammit! Why couldn't this hospital place in digital clock?"

Tommy chuckled softly from behind. "It's 3:04 in the morning."

I gave him a look. "Again: why?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"So sneaking into the room at 3:04 in the morning and waking me up was the best thing you could do?" I recapped what he said and then I realized something. "Wait, how did you even _get_ in here? Is there some secret passageway!"

Please say yes, please say _yes_.

"No," he flatly stated and I pouted. "Also I can't be here when your parents are going to pick you up," he defended himself.

"That's right," I murmured, rubbing my chin. "You did stab Rebecca after all..."

"Would you _please_ quit mentioning that? I'm already regretting it."

"Well it should," I huffed at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "You deserved it, so ha!"

He rolled his eyes, but smirked at me. "Is this how you treat your savior?"

I look up and down at him, judging his appearance. "Well, you're not exactly an angel, my friend." I laughed as his face fell. I mean, c'mon! Who wouldn't laugh at it? Tommy didn't stay mad forever as a smile crept on his face. Honestly, the smile made him look more...human.

I thought that was impossible.

His blue eyes landed behind me and I turn around to see what he was looking at; he pointed at the bear that was sitting near the lamp. I grabbed it and played with his ears as Tommy observed my actions.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Soto," I answered. "I didn't know he bought it for me, but I really appreciated it."

"Aren't you a bit too old to play with dolls?" He taunted at me with his infamous smirk.

"You shouldn't be the one talking about oldness, grandpa," I snorted at him, but soon realized the mistake of what I said. Gazing at Tommy, he looked at the bear with sad eyes, his mouth tight with a firm line. "Tommy...I didn't mean it-"

"It's all right," he interrupted me; I watched as he sighed to himself and I just scouted myself to make room for him to sit. Patting down on the empty space, he rose an eyebrow at me, but I simply nodded; he sent a faint smile, taking the seat next to me. "Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you," I reminded him, glancing at the bear. There was a deep silence between me and him. "I should hate you right now, Tommy. I _really_ should hate you, but," I pause my voice to find the right words, "I _can't_. I just _can't_ and I don't know why."

"You have a bunch of reasons to hate me, Ramona," he stated to me.

"I know that," I bang my arms against the white sheets. "I know I do, but I still can't _hate_ you! I mean, grandpa hates you, Soto hates you, Hauser hates you even though it's not much of a difference," Tommy chuckles at what I said. "I bet Rebecca will hate you once she wakes up, but what about me? You did kidnap me after all," I grumbled to him.

"I did not," he defended himself and I gawked.

"You did _not_? Then what do you call dragging someone behind some house against their own will?"

"A Tuesday," he jokes and it was my turn to laugh. For a criminal, he's one funny dude to be around with and hey, he's making my stay a bit more exciting so it's a win-win...I think...

"I bet it wasn't even a Tuesday," I snorted at him, scratching my hair. "It felt more like a Thursday." We stayed silent once again, but then I remembered something. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see the person who attacked me?" I asked with fright in my voice; he sadly looks at me as he nods. "Who was it?"

He sighs. "Dale Warren."

That bastard!

"That freaking nincompoop!"

"What?" Tommy's face was scrunched up with confusion and amusement and I shook my head.

"Just, nothing," I wave the word off. Stupid mouth, I swear! "But it was really him?"

"Yeah, it was him," he confirmed and my face went down. "I was following you, watching from afar and when you entered inside, I needed to go in. When he was," his face went cold and red that I grew scared for a moment, "when he was _choking_ you, I just couldn't stay hidden. I couldn't lose another family member, Ramona."

"So you took him away from me," I whispered and he nodded.

"Yeah I did. I pushed his off of you and I began punching him, but he got away," he shared his memory. "I noticed you on the floor, so I really couldn't go after him. I needed to save you, so I stayed."

I glanced at the wall in front of me. "I had a dream where he was choking me," I croaked, my tears trying to come out. "He even said his name and I was afraid that my dream would come true. Lately all of the dreams came true. The key, Rebecca being dead, the underground room at Alcatraz and now him," I stare at Tommy with scared eyes. "I not sure why they are coming true, but it's fucking killing me. I just don't want to deal with them all, Tommy! I just don't at all!"

I cried into my hands, my body shivering as if I were cold. I just let all of the pain I held inside me since I never really shared it with anyone. I didn't share it with anyone, but Tommy and that was really strange, but it felt right at the same time. His hands pulled my body closer to him and I was surprised that he was comforting me.

He felt warm and safe.

He felt like family and he really was my family.

He was my uncle.

"I'm sorry," he whispered near my ear.

"For what?" My voice was muffled in my hands.

"For you being dragged into this mess," he clarified and I pull away, wiping my eyes with my hands; my face felt wet as the tears continued to fall down.

"It's not your fault," I murmured like a small child, but he shook his head.

"I'm a part of it. I'm a part of this crazy experiment that happened years ago," Tommy seriously stated. "I'm a part of what's happening to you."

"But it really wasn't your choice," I reminded him. "It wasn't. You just wanted to serve your time in jail, get out quickly and reunite with your son. That's all you wanted, but you never did."

"You know I love Rebecca, Ramona," he said with a small smile. "You know I didn't mean to kill her at all, just stall some time for me to get away, but never _kill_ her. She's my granddaughter."

"I know," I bit the inside of my cheek. "I know she is, but you really need to work on her. She's a feisty one, trust me and I'll try to put in a good word for you."

"You will?"

"You did save my life after all."

"That would be really appreciated, Ramona," he hugs me and I stood still for a moment. I finally give in, but pat his back in a friendly way. Tommy stands up as he realizes how long he was in here, but I didn't mind. "I have to leave."

"I understand," I wave at him. "Now go away. I want to sleep so I won't be grumpy in the morning."

"All right," he chuckles; he stops near the doorknob, turning around to see me. "You know I'll always be watching you, Ramona. I'll always be there for you and Rebecca."

I nod and laugh. "I'm sorry," I giggle into my hand. "But they way you said it made you sound like a stalker and you don't help, but prove it as of right now."

Tommy shakes his head. "This is the niece I have," he mutters to himself.

"Hey! You should be _lucky_ I'm your niece," I huffed. "I'm the best one you'll ever meet and by the way, you owe me fourteen birthday presents. Fifteen when May comes around, but yeah, just saying."

"Goodnight, Ramona," he says.

"Night, night," I yawn, watching him leave the room; the door softly clicks shut and I places my head on the pillow. Turning off the lights, I close my eyes and tried to fall asleep; well, Tommy certainly made my life spin like a roller coaster.

He was very difficult to pinpoint as a person.

And he needed a bell.

"Stupid ninja he is," I scoffed before falling asleep.

* * *

You know how on Facebook, when it's your birthday, your friends and family write 'Happy Birthday' on your timeline (stupid website I swear). Well, in this case, it was more of a 'Hope You're Feeling Better' thing. I don't know how they found out, probably through mom, but that's what I first saw when I went home.

Let me tell you: my fingers hurt from clicking the small mouse on the laptop.

Although, it sucked that I didn't see Irene or her mom at the hospital; they were on the fourth floor while I was on the fifth. One floor difference and yet, I didn't see them at all. Not fair I say, but I still brought home the bear with me!

Yay!

I heard some murmurs outside followed by a soft knock; yelling them to come inside, the door opens and my mom enters. I smile at her, but it slowly faded as Hauser also stepped inside my little cocoon. Just by him being here made my room feeling weird.

Stupid Grinch.

"What's going on?" I asked while closing my laptop to face them; my mom nodded at Hauser and he stepped forward, his eyes piercing into mine.

"We might have found out the man that was in your friend's house the other day," he started and I listened. It was funny because I already knew who it was, but I pretended I didn't for Hauser. He's an old man, he deserves some credit.

"Who?" I made my eyes feel scared and my body completely tensed. Oh yeah, actress in the making people!

"Based on fingerprints we managed to receive on the knobs and a small description from your friend: we came to one person," he eyed me carefully and I quietly waited for him. "It is believed to be Dale Warren number 2309."

"What?" I shouted in fear, and now cue the tears, I began crying as my mom quickly rushed towards me and gave me a comforting hug. I was crying into her shoulders as she rubbed my back, rocking me back and forth like she always did when I was young; I snap my head up at Hauser, staring at him with puff, red eyes. "This isn't fair! This isn't _fair_! What does that 63 want with me?"

Okay, that part I _really_ wanted to know.

"I don't know, Ramona," Hauser murmured and my mother face him with deadly eyes.

"Oh you _will_ know," she ordered at the old man. "My daughter's life is being in danger by some damn criminal from the _past_!"

It looked like Hauser was using all of his energy not to snap at my mom because he knew what would happen. My I referred the incident when Hauser and Lucy were looking for the key that night, yeah that. "I promise we'll find this man, hunt him down, and take him where he belongs: in jail."

"I hope that is the way it will happen," she growled, her hands on her hips. "Because if she," a finger pointed at me, "is dead one day, God forbid, I will blame this all on _you_!"

My mom stormed out of the room, her hair flying behind her; it was soon an awkward moment as Hauser and I were left alone...in my cocoon...

I slightly chuckled as the stress face was written across Hauser. I'm sure he had never dealt with a woman like that before, maybe with Lucy, but she seems too nice for that. Brushing pass Hauser to close the door, I ran to the drawer to take out something.

"Ramona?"

"Wait," I told him. Finding the box, I close the drawer and turn around to show Hauser what I held; his eyebrow rose in a suspicious matter, curious to see what was inside the small box. I opened it up to so he could see the bright red bow sitting perfectly inside.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked, grabbing it so he could examine it further.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure who since it says no name anywhere. Plus it was left on my porch so I never got to see the person." Hauser hummed quietly as he was currently busy with the bow in his hands. "I also talked to Lucy about Dale. She told me he would always carry something in his hands and I have a small feeling it's-"

"This," he finished for me and I nodded, gulping a bit. The man takes a glance at me before flickering his old eyes at the item. "Very well, I'll run by this with her. Maybe we could have some clues about his whereabouts."

"What about me?"

He sent a slight smirk. "I think you had enough for this week."

"What? No fair!"

"It's for the best, Ramona," he boomed, rubbing his eyes. "I swear, you're just like Rebecca. Always wanting to jump back into the action no matter if you're dying."

I cross my arms. "That's no excuse."

This old man is just jealous since we have more energy because we're younger. Yeah, that's it. It's because he's old and we're still young. For heaven sakes, I'm living the YOLO life twenty-four seven!

Probably YODO any minute now thanks to this freaking Warren dude after me.

"Yeah, well, life isn't fair," he remarked before leaving the room. That bastard didn't even say bye to me, how rude! Rolling my eyes, I open the laptop again and went on Facebook to like the remaining posts I had on my timeline.

Stupid timeline.

Making things more complicated.

* * *

**Well that's chapter twenty-one! What did you guys think of the small bonding moment between her and Tommy? I really would love to know what you think :D! So Dale Warren finally made his appearance and he'll be more in this story, so stick around *jazz hands* Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! My internet is acting up, I don't know why, but it's quite annoying, I swear -_- Anyways, thank you for sticking with me. Updates are coming slow, but sometimes I can't force my mind to work. Lazy brain *hits my head* Here's the next chapter ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

My mom let me stay home from school yesterday. She decided that I needed a small break since I was choked and was sent to the hospital. The only difference was that my choker was one of those past criminals, so yay for me.

Yay...

I also realized that my project for Mr. McGennius' class was due in like, I don't know, _three_ days! I have three freaking days or else I fail this first term and let me tell you: I _hate_ failing! I _can't_ fail, people! I'm the freaking Hispanic-English version of an Asian.

Well, that's what my friends tell me...

And last time I check: Asians _don't_ fail. It's a fact.

Maybe I can convince him to give me more time. I mean, I do have valid excuses like my cousin being dead, but no in a coma and my being choked to death, but was rescued by my great-uncle in time. Yup, I have good excuses to make. Heck, I bet Hauser could change his mind since he's part of the government I think. I'm not sure, but he could be very persuasive.

Well, maybe I shall talk to him tomorrow.

I hope.

* * *

"So, did you talk to Irene yet?" Leo asked as he munched on his potato chips; I was currently playing with my chocolate pudding, the plastic spoon going in endless circles just like my life as of right now. I sighed as I shook my head to his question.

"No," I moped. "I didn't even get a chance to see her at the hospital! I just hope she and her mom are doing fine."

Ethan rubbed my shoulders in comfort. "She'll be fine, Ramona. I mean, c'mon: Irene is strong," he shrugged. "Sure she might be small, but she can pack a punch."

"Just like how she did to you when you decided to prank her?" Leo smirked and I laughed at the memory; Ethan hid in her locker, not sure how by the way, and decided to scare the shit out of Irene. Instead of running, she punched his face really hard that it left him bleed and earned him a trip to the nurse's office.

The funniest part was explaining how it happened to the woman.

She wasn't amused by his actions.

"Oh good times," I chuckled, high-fiving Leo and Ethan grumbled, standing up as he claimed to get some 'water'.

"So your dad acting up again?"

I nodded, rolling my eyes in a stressful way. "Yes! He's never leaving my side I swear," I lifted my arms up in an exaggerated motion. "I'm surprised he didn't plant some tracking device in me or had his squad take over the school by now..."

Leo took a sip of his milk. "Well: this is the second time something has happened to you _and_ Irene," he pointed out with a cautious voice. I stood still for a moment and realized he was right; Irene and I were almost killed by that Cobb guy, who was at the New Alcatraz, and now Dale. I was truly worried for my friend's safety as they could be targeted next by these 63's coming up.

"I know," I mumbled, playing with the spoon in my fingers. "So much shit is happening right now and I'm not sure if I can survive."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," he offered a smile. "I mean, we're going through high school so you're good."

I laughed.

* * *

Thursday came around and I definitely needed to talk to Mr. McGennius about the project; I decided to wait until after school since he wouldn't be that busy. Many people liked the guy, he wasn't that bad attractive wise. I'm not saying I have a crush on him, I kind of did on the first week of school, but it soon disappeared as he reminded too much of my young brother; he had a cheerful spirit for a man who was in his early thirties. His messy, jet black hair to his glowing hazel eyes: he made the class enjoyable for everyone. Sometimes he can act dramatic, but it made the class more fun to come.

He could be a comedian someday.

Walking to the fifth floor, the endless lockers passed by me like a blur; it was now after school and I quickly went upstairs to talk to him before my dad freaked out that I wasn't outside, waiting for him. Standing in front of room 516, I softly knock on the door and patiently waited for an answer; a few minutes passed by and I knocked again, but louder.

I scan the hallways to see I was alone.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I sighed before grabbing the knob and entering myself. "Mr. McGennius, I need to talk to you about something," I started, looking outside for a moment before turning my head inside; I froze as my face drained in color to see him dead on the floor. His red blood was splattered all over, a knife sticking out his chest.

I shook in fear and disgust, sliding on the wall near the wall. I covered my mouth with both hands, the tears running down my face.

I screamed so loud that probably people from Italy could hear me.

* * *

I watched as cops rushed inside the room; people with gloves and holding bags that held evidence of the crime scene. I was sitting outside the hallway, a blanket covering me as my dad observed inside with his team and a few investigators. The principle and a few nearby teachers were being questioned about Mr. McGennius, asking if anyone suspicious came into the building or something.

I just didn't want to hear it anymore.

My favorite teacher, the _school's_ favorite teacher was now dead. He dead from being stabbed in the heart and it was devastating; I could hear and see flashes coming outside the classroom as someone took photos of the bloody scene. The whole floor was being on lockdown, yellow tapes on each side of the hallway and I noticed I was the only student here.

Alone.

My eyes caught a familiar pair of people as the marched down the hallway. It was Soto and Hauser, the scowl never leaving his old face. I sometimes wonder if he was born with it or it was permanently on his face; Hauser took a glance at me before entering inside the classroom. Soto was a bit more comforting as he kneeled down my level, a sad smile on his face.

"Are you okay, Ramona?"

I slowly nodded, the dry tear marks still on my cheek. My eyes were completely red, but I couldn't cry anymore. "Y-Yes..." He patted my hand before going in the room, leaving me alone; then it clicked as these two came down. They only come if a 63 was involved and that's when I realized if Mr. McGennius was killed by one of them.

Standing up, I dropped the blanket and rush inside; Hauser was crouching near were Mr. McGennuis' body still laid. His back was towards me and I inched closer towards the two. Before I could move another foot, a hand caught my wrist, pulling me back; I snapped my head to see my dad with a concerned expression. "Ramona, please stay outside."

I roughly pulled away. "No, I already saw his dead body. I don't need to be hidden from it," I growled at him. "Besides," I glanced at Soto's way, "those two only come if a 63 was involved with the crime. I want to know who was it."

My dad was about to protest once again, but I left his side; I could hear a groan escape his lips as he couldn't stop me and he really shouldn't. I stood by Soto, his eyes widen in surprised to see me here, but I still stared down at the body. His mouth was still opened and I narrowed my attention closer as I saw something inside.

It was a piece of chocolate...

"No..." I gasped loudly and everyone stopped what they were doing; I stared at Hauser with scared eyes. "It's him isn't it?"

He sighed, rubbing a hand on his forehead. "Yes," he answered. Hauser stood up to his full, intimidating height; his cold blue eyes glared at each person in the room. "Everyone out except for Officer Archer. _Now_!" Soon, feet shuffled outside the room, the door closing behind shut; my dad quickly walked towards the small group, his mouth holding a frown.

"What's going on?" He asked Hauser and the old man looked at him.

"It's Dale Warren," he simply stated. "He's the one who did this to the man. The piece of chocolate in his mouth," Hauser's finger pointed at the direction, "was left by Warren. He was the only one who did this as he did to the two back in 1962."

I hugged myself with my arms as I stared at the dead body. "But why?" I whimpered as I lifted my head up. "Why did Dale kill Mr. McGennius for? He didn't do anything to him or his sister!"

"That's what we need to figure out, Ramona," Hauser spoke in a raspy voice. "We need to find some sort of connection with your teacher and Dale. We need to head back to Alcatraz."

"What about me?" I asked him and Hauser shared at look with my dad.

"As of right now, you need to be with your family," he ordered at me. "Dale is still on the loose and dangerous to you."

I didn't argue further with him because he was right; I was in danger with Dale and now my teacher was dead because of _him_. The only thing that didn't make sense was why he killed him. Dale didn't knew who Mr. McGennius was and I'm certain my teacher had no clue about Dale as well.

All I do know was Dale was serious about something.

Something that has to do with _me_.

* * *

School the next day was depressing.

Everyone in the hallways were talking about Mr. McGennius; there was even a little memorial outside his classroom. The window of the door was covered with a white sheet, allowing no one to see inside; not that anyone would and the door was locked as well. Flowers, balloons, candles, cards and photos were plastered everywhere around the frame.

The fifth floor was the most depressed. I saw some students who couldn't even walk by here without breaking down and crying. Class didn't return normal, instead, we just sat and held small talk about Mr. McGennius and how much he did for this school.

That his memory would never be forgotten at all.

It wasn't normal for me as many people came up to me since I was the one who saw Mr. McGennius dead; they kept saying sorry or whatever and that it must be hard to take in that pain or that I was scared for life.

Half of it was true.

It was really hard to take in, but not too much; I have dealt with worse stuff before and this was just another thing I need to get used to. The scared moment though will always stay in my mind; I really was traumatized by it.

The thing is, these people don't know the whole story; they don't know that _I_ know who really killed him. That I know who was Mr. McGennius' murderer, but I couldn't say it at all. I couldn't because it they wouldn't understand anything. They wouldn't understand one thing I would say because they don't know that criminals from the past were coming back and terrorizing the country.

They don't know that something in Alcatraz caused all of this to happen.

They don't know any of it and it was annoying.

I couldn't even talk about it with Ethan or Leo or even _Irene_.

I couldn't talk about what I was feeling because they didn't know and they _shouldn't_ know.

I don't want to drag them into this hell hole.

I'm not sure I could say the same thing about Irene though.

I'm sure she already is inside the hole.

And it was all my fault.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter ^_^ I'm hoping you all are enjoying this story and I just want to know what you guys think of Ramona so far? Just your thoughts, that's all and about the death that just happened. Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! I'm glad to hear that you guys love Ramona ^_^ I'm trying my best to make her real as possible and making her life difficult because life just isn't a happy place (unless it wants it to be) Anyways, on to the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Okay, so I decided to visit Irene at the hospital today because I have realized I _haven't_ in the last week. That officially makes me an awful best friend because she was in that dreaded place _because_ of _me_, so technically: it's my fault.

Stupid me.

Stupid Warren.

Gosh, I hate him so much...

I walked down the white halls, ignoring any doctors (or it seems they're ignoring me, losers) that were in my path as I headed straight towards Irene's room. I stopped at room 416 and took in a deep breath before entering inside; there she was, her red hair all over the white pillow. She stared at the ceiling in boredom, not that I blame her, until her eyes landed on me.

"Ramona!" She screamed, and I laughed, running to her side. "Are those for me?"

I look down at the flowers my mom forced me to buy and nodded. "Thank my mom. She was the one who bought them." I quickly handed them to her and Irene smiled, sniffing at them.

"Well tell her I said thank you, these are really nice," she spoke before gently placing them on her drawer. "How are holding up? Did they find you know..._him_?"

I shook my head no before taking a seat that was near her bed. "My dad said they're doing the best that they can. Also," I gave her a depressed expression. "Mr. McGennius died on Thursday."

"I heard over Facebook," Irene sadly sighed, her eyes becoming sad. "He was such a good teacher, Ramona."

"Yeah," I quietly agreed with her. "He made the class more fun and all; I'm not sure who will replace him though, but for now: there are just random substitutes. It's not the same."

It really wasn't the same though. Normally substitute teachers made class more epic, but Mr. McGennius was different. He was someone who couldn't be compared to because he was _that_ awesome. I'm not sure if the new photography teacher would live up his standards.

That man raised them pretty high.

"So do you know when you're getting out?"

Irene nodded. "Doctors said that my mom and I would leave around Wednesday." Soon, a nurse came inside the room, her bright red lips curved into a light smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to observe Miss Hamilton's condition. Do you mind leave?" She asked politely and I shook my head. Waving goodbye at Irene, I stepped out of the room and into the hallway; I decided to visit Rebecca, but I don't know what room she was in. Plus, I'm sure the person at the reception's desk would give me it.

Probably give some excuse saying she doesn't need visitors yet or something like that.

Hospitals: freaking confusing since the 14th century.

I think.

I'm not good with history...

* * *

"I'm going grocery shopping," I heard my mom yell from behind me. "Call me if something happens okay?"

"Sure, love you," I holler from where I sat; currently I was pigging out on a bowl of fruit while watching my favorite show: _The Big Bang Theory_.

Gosh, I love this show so freaking much that it makes me proud to be a nerd.

A few minutes pass by and I decided to go to the kitchen to grab myself a drink; opening the fridge, I rummage my head inside as I searched for my can Coke. I'm sorry Pepsi, but I love me some Coke. Something about the taste is better, so yeah.

Coke one, Pepsi zero.

"Ramona?" A voice spoke from behind and I banged my head inside the fridge from being startled like that. I hate being scared or surprised because in the end: I hurt myself. As I cursed loudly, I pulled away from the fridge, closing the door shut and glare at the idiot who was in my kitchen.

What a surprise: it was Tommy.

I rubbed my head, giving him an annoyed look. "That's it! I'm buying you a damn bell to go around your freaking neck," I growled at him; Tommy couldn't help but chuckled at my pain and I rolled my eyes. Really? You laugh when I'm hurt?

Some uncle I have...

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and Tommy leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Just to see how you're doing, you know with Dale still out there," he answered truthfully and I smiled.

He cared for my safety.

"Yay," I cheered. "I have my own personal guardian angel!" Putting a fist in the air, I quickly dropped it on my side as I shuffled around the kitchen. "But you still caused me to bump my head."

"That was a bonus," he smirked and I stared at him with a bored expression.

"Yup, you're getting a bell, ninja man," I snorted as I grabbed a glass of orange juice; walking out of the room, I headed straight to the couch and plop down. Tommy sat beside me, but I didn't mind; ever since that night at the hospital, we have this bond. It was comforting, but I still wonder how Rebecca would handle this.

"So Dale killed my teacher," I spoke up and from the corner of my eye, I saw his head turn towards me. "I saw the piece of chocolate inside his mouth if you're wondering."

"Interesting," Tommy murmured and I sat cross legged on the couch.

"Do you have any idea on why he would do it? Did he have some sort of connection with my teacher or something? Any motive?"

Tommy shook his head, his blue eyes staring at me. "Not that I know of," I groaned into my hands as he continued. "Dale was a quiet man, Ramona."

"Yeah, I knew that," my voice was muffled from my hands and I lifted my face up. Blowing away a piece of my hair, I look at him. "But I just don't get _why_ he killed him! Why _him_? And the freaking chocolate piece inside his mouth," I reminded him and then I snapped my fingers at him. "I remembered Lucy say he placed chocolates inside his sister's murderers."

"Okay..."

"What if," I paused in my thought, "what if my teacher reminded Dale of one of the murderers?" I stood from my seat and grabbed my phone from the table. "I need to contact Soto about this. It seems like the only plausible thing as of right now."

"I guess it makes sense," Tommy agreed with me and I sent a quick text to Soto; putting the phone down, I stared at him to see his eyes wide.

"What?"

"How do you manage to do _that_?" He pointed his finger at my phone. "Type so quickly on that small screen?" I laughed since I realized that Tommy was from the past; he might have the body of a twenty-eight year old man, but his mind is exactly like an eighty year old.

"Just practice," I smirked at him. "Besides, most phones are touch screen. Actually: most things are becoming touch screen now. From computers to tables: technology is becoming big."

Tommy nodded, his mind in awe. "It's just amazing how so much changed though."

"Yeah," I sighed, leaning back on the couch. "Schools in this country are trying to use more technology like laptops instead of pen and paper. They're trying to teach the class without any waste."

"I wish I had that growing up," Tommy shared. "It would have made my high school assignments easier."

"How were you during high school?" I was interested as a small grin was on my face; I really wanted to know how teenage Tommy was like and hey: maybe he had some funny stories to share.

Tommy's eyes shined in joy. "I guess I was normal during high school. I wasn't a nerd nor was I a lazy person. I guess I was average and just loved making friends," he smiled as he looked down at his hands. "It was also where I met Agatha."

"Your wife," I stated and he nodded with a full blown smile.

"We were high school sweethearts and after we graduated: I propose to her."

Wish that's how things went today, but no: it's worse.

"At least your relationship went well," I commented. "Today's relationship: people date for just two weeks, say I love you all over Facebook and then break up in less than a month." I shook my head. "It's pathetic really. They say 'I love you' when they _just_ met! Just met!"

Tommy frowned. "Those words should be said with meaning."

"I know!" I yelled, raising my hands in the air. "But _no_: they say it when they _first_ go out and don't get me started on how many girls my age are moms," I ranted, taking in a deep breath. "Just _don't_. It's bad enough there's a show about it..."

I faced at Tommy who had an open mouth in shock; I couldn't help but laugh at it since he looked funny to hear such a news. I mean, he's from the sixties: teens back then aren't mothers at fifteen. Well, not that many like now.

You get my point.

Tommy shook his head, placing a hand on his forehead. "That's quite disappointing," he stated, narrowing his eyes at me. "I hope you don't turn into that."

Damn, he was serious. "Promise," I said as I held my hands up. "Besides, it would never happen since my dad is very intimidating around guys," I pouted a bit. "Even my friends! I swear, this is why I need a gay best friend because it would at least calm him down. Freaking old man," I cross my arms over my chest. "He's the reason why I'm going to live with a gazillion cats when I'm older."

It's a fact.

* * *

Today was Saturday.

Instead of hanging out with my friends: going to the mall or park, I'm going to the woods.

Normal teenager here...

Soto responded to my text the other day and decided to bring me to Hauser and Lucy who were at the New Alcatraz; it would be my, let's see, second time going down there. It would be interesting to see the other 63 prisoners. Not that I like them behind bars, they are people too, but it's not every day a teenager goes to a private or hidden prison.

Except _me_!

It's because I'm special and because my family is the reason that this shit ever happened so yeah; I can come whenever I _want_!

Not really: Hauser is a meanie.

Stupid Grinch.

The elevators ding and I step outside; the white large room lined up with cells still held the men inside. Their heads turns towards my direction, trying to see who came in and I squirm once again. I don't do good under the spotlight. In fact: I'm the complete _opposite_.

I panic and make a damn fool of myself.

I made eye contact with Jack since he was the closest to me, but before I could wave, Hauser marched outside; his cold gaze froze the air and I stare at him instead. Lucy quietly followed behind as her black heels clicked the tiled floor. The Grinch stood in front of me, his height easily over towering me and I pouted.

Why must I be so short?

"Good, you're here," he grunted and I shrugged. Hauser gazed at Soto, his hand sliding inside his pockets. "How is Rebecca's condition?"

Soto cleared his throat. "Doctors said she'll wake up no later than the end of the week." Hauser nodded, muttering something under his breath. "Anyways, Ramona told me she might have a motive on why Robert McGennius was murdered by Warren."

Hauser's eyes landed on me and I sheepishly waved at him; he snorted and I glared. "Hey! He said _might_!"

"Well I don't need _might_," he sneered at my face. "I need a _solid_ motive."

I need a solid motive...bullshit. "Well we really don't have that right now!" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Can you just at _least_ hear me out? He is threatening my life you know?"

Hauser did speak, but motioned his hand to follow him. I sent a cheekily grin at Soto, proud that I have won the battle; maybe I do have some power to stand up to Hauser, but he just a real pain in the ass.

Wonder how Lucy deals with this jerk.

* * *

**That's chapter twenty-three! Hope you guys enjoy it ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


End file.
